


孤星

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Anakin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha！Vader, Clone Anakin, M/M, Omega!Obi-Wan
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 帕尔帕廷在无人知情的时候订做了一批安纳金的克隆体，却不知什么原因又把他们全都扑杀了，只有其中一个成功的逃了出来，在逃亡途中被卖到塔图因当奴隶，几年后他遇到了他命运中始终会遇到的那个人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·ao向，大概是长篇  
> ·Anakin（克隆）X吃沙王，Vaderwan，爵爷三分熟但四肢不在了  
> ·私设如山。ooc有

 

这银河系间有亿万星辰，却没有一个是他们的归宿。

 

1.

 

 

“我辜负了你……安纳金……”

 

“我辜负了你。”

 

欧比旺睁开了眼睛。剧烈的喘息中他注视着黑暗的屋子，那炙热的岩浆仿佛还在他的身边沸腾着。直到额头的冷汗滑到耳廓上，欧比旺才回过神来。

艰难地挪动眼球，透过小屋的窗孔外他看到塔图因沉静的夜空。

混杂着难以言喻的心绪的叹息从肺里缓缓吐出，欧比旺花费了很久才找回自己平稳的萧条和呼吸。夜风顺着屋子的洞孔灌进来，可与屋子的温度形成对比的却是欧比旺身上冒出的汗水，汗水来自梦中穆斯塔法的温度还是什么别的原因他不得而知。

穆斯塔法……那个只有火焰和无尽悲伤的地方。

**_**_为什么就不能让我忘记它。_**_** 欧比旺用手掌遮住自己的眼睛，压抑过后只剩微不可闻的又一次叹息。

 

距离他和安纳金——不，是达斯·维达——在穆斯塔法的决斗，已经过去了快一年的时间。欧比旺花了半年的时间用在痛苦和自责上，然后又花了半年的时间试图让自己走出那团燃烧的阴影。

绝地不该放任自己沉溺于负面情绪，欧比旺告诉自己。当他向原力求助却无人应答时，他告诫自己。

欧比旺尽力用冥想，用原力——就像他前半生都在学习的那样——让自己平静下来，现在他已经不再像半年前那样无助。至少表面上看起来是这样。

他来到这个星球始终只有一个目的，保护好那个孩子。但只有当他好好的活着的时候才能保护那个孩子，欧比旺必须让自己好起来。

身上的冷汗让他不禁打了个颤，欧比旺摸了摸额头，有些发烫。

怔了怔神，这样的状况欧比旺再熟悉不过，作为一个Omega他已经活过了那么多个年头。只是现在境况不同了，他不再有圣殿为Omega提供的抑制剂，也没有圣殿里不算大但是足够安全又温暖的“家”，好让他安稳度过这种糟糕的情况。现在的他只有这间透着风的小破屋子，和为数不多能在这个星球换到钱的东西。

欧比旺得自己想办法。

他揩掉额头上的细汗，能感觉到体温有些热得不正常，而这才是发情期还未到来的时候。欧比旺案子有些担心，这情况看起来可不妙。

除了战争的那几年，欧比旺很少有遇到发情如此剧烈的时候，更不要说来到塔图因后的两次发情期，那对于欧比旺来说真的很难熬。在这个星球上能买到的抑制剂只会是最差的那种，最好的那些价格已经昂贵到几乎和通缉令上他自己的价格差不多了。

最差的，意味着欧比旺不能再同以前那样可以掌控自己的身体状况，时效变短，药效减弱，也许还有什么副作用，这都是欧比旺要面对的。

距离上一次使用抑制剂仅仅过去了一个半月，这比以往的发情周期都短了许多。欧比旺开始后悔上次没有和那个黑心商人讲价到底了。希望从飞船上拆下来的值钱零件还剩一些。

欧比旺再次叹了口气，看了看窗外已依稀露出些白光的天际线，决定不再躺下。自从来到这个全是沙子的星球之后，欧比旺总是睡得很少。

 

 

简单地收拾一下欧比旺就出了门，不到正午的时候便来到了锚头城。牵着自己的尤皮把它拴在城边一处有水槽的阴凉地，欧比旺把兜帽的帽檐往下拉了拉便进了城里。

这里是塔图因上的另一个城镇，正确来说是它的第一个城市，曾经一度荒废后又再次重建。也许是年代太久远了，那些来来往往的黑心商人和走私犯更爱待在莫斯艾斯利和莫斯埃斯帕。按理说欧比旺要找自己想要的东西应该到这些相对热闹的航空港去，但是这对一个曾经的绝地武士来说——尤其是欧比旺，是非常危险而且不理智的行为。

帝国依旧在对绝地武士大清洗，几乎每个星球都有帝国冲锋兵到处巡逻的身影，连这个偏僻的外环星球也不例外，唯一的区别大概是因为这里环境真的很恶劣，相比其他地方，塔图因要安全得多。不过欧比旺不能掉以轻心，他上一次到莫斯埃斯帕的时候就差一点被发现了，锚头城也不是没有冲锋兵，但少了很多，是欧比旺足够应付的程度。

在锚头城也许购买的渠道没有那么多，至少他在这里不用到处躲躲藏藏，说实在的，欧比旺到现在还是不怎么适应这样的生活。

头顶火辣的双子太阳和厚实的袍子让他才走了没一会儿呼吸就有些急促起来。

**_**_赶紧找到抑制剂，如果运气好的话也许还能找到便宜的蒸汽冷凝器零件，然后就赶紧回去，洗个澡，舒舒服服地休息一整天。_ ** _ **

欧比旺心里迫切地这么希望着。

 

“恕我直言，你这是在抢钱。”这是欧比旺在锚头城找到的第三个抑制剂贩子，前两个价格高得让他咋舌，这一个报出来的价格虽然低了些，但他身上带的东西还是不足以买到他想要的。

“你要是觉得贵你可以再看其他家，看看他们会不会把你身上所有的值钱东西都掏空。”那个托伊达利亚商人在欧比旺面前悠哉地飞来飞去，说话的间隙还挤眉弄眼的，似乎是打定了主意要敲他一笔。

欧比旺暗自叹了口气，他能感觉自己身体状况已经不太好了，皮肤上再次冒出细密的汗水，燥热开始影响了他的注意力，欧比旺明白这样的热度绝不是气候的缘故。下腹和尾椎传来的不适感告诉他再不买到抑制剂可能会发生些麻烦的事情。

用绝地控心术的不可能的，这对于塔图因上这些赚钱之心无比坚定的奸商可没什么用，他已经领教过了，欧比旺只能寄希望于以前自己那意外出色的谈判能力现在还能在讲价上起点作用。

 

“首先——”

“帝国搜查！”

欧比旺刚开口，一个冲锋兵的声音却突然出现在了他们身后。欧比旺揉了揉皱起的眉心，看来发情期的症状已经开始影响他的专注力了，现在甚至连冲锋兵走到门口自己都没有发现。

托伊达利亚商人越过欧比旺不悦地看向那个白盔甲的士兵，“你们这些当兵的到底要一天搜查多少次才满意，我的生意都被你们搅黄几百单了。”

冲锋兵没有理他，环顾了店里一圈，最后目光落到背对他的欧比旺身上。

“嘿！你，转过身来，出示身份证明。”

果然麻烦事都是约好了一起到。欧比旺把兜帽拉低了些，转过身对那个冲锋兵说，“抱歉，要现在检查吗？我的ID卡落在飞船上了。”

“带我去看。”冲锋兵粗鲁地端着枪指了指外面，示意欧比旺带路。

欧比旺瞥了眼站在门口等待的二个冲锋兵，无奈地想，只能一会儿再想办法弄到抑制剂了。

掏出光剑把这几个士兵击倒逃跑显然是不现实的，在这里用控心术让他们离开也不行，欧比旺毫不怀疑下一秒这个托伊达利亚商人就会把他的信息卖给帝国。

他和冲锋兵一起走出店门的一瞬间，欧比旺就感觉到几道目光牢牢地锁定在自己的身上，那些贪婪的下流的目光，欧比旺意识到自己的信息素已经开始蔓延，他知道那些人里有些是奴隶贩子，要知道在这里卖出去一个Omega的价格是值得他们冒着打死帝国冲锋兵的这个险。

看着周围骚动的人群，汗水顺着鬓角流了下来，他抬起袖子拭去，不小心撩起一点帽檐。

“等等……”走在他身边的冲锋兵看到了他的侧脸，叫停了队伍，“你看起来有些面熟。”

三个冲锋兵一起停下脚步，把欧比旺围在中间，刚刚认出他的那个士兵还稍稍把爆能枪抬起来了一些，“把兜帽摘下来。”

**_**_糟糕了_**_** 。腿脚发软，眼前的景象开始出现重影，欧比旺沉默地站在士兵的包围圈中，呼吸渐渐急促。

见他没有动，冲锋兵直接用枪指向他，“快把兜帽取下来，否则我们就开枪。”

欧比旺的手指缓缓朝袍子下的光剑挪去。

 

就在这剑拔弩张的时候，人群之外却突然传来一阵骚动。

“你这卑贱的小杂种！今天我一定要打死你！”

随着怒骂之后传来的两声枪响终于惊醒了在旁边围观的人。围着欧比旺的三个冲锋兵显然也注意到了那边，其中那个像小头头的士兵示意其它两个到那边查看，只留下他一个看着欧比旺。

所有人纷纷为骚乱中心让出了一条路，那边似乎是两个像奴隶主一样的人在追砍一个瘦高的年轻男孩子。

看到那个背影时，欧比旺愣了一下，随即意识到是自己发情期头昏脑涨得眼睛都花了。

赶紧把注意力收回来，他看见刚刚打量他的一些人已经朝这边蠢蠢欲动。

欧比旺迅速向眼前的士兵轻轻一挥手，“你现在要放过我，然后去盘问身后那些朝你走过来的人。”

“……我现在要放过你，然后去盘问身后那些朝我过来的人。”那个士兵呆了一秒，说完便转身朝奴隶贩子去了。

“感谢你的善解人意。”

欧比旺嘴角浮起一个虚弱的笑容，趁着帝国士兵拦下那些人时朝小巷跑去。

可是欧比旺低估了发情期的威力。不知跑过了几条小巷，当终于确定已经甩掉身后的人之后，欧比旺脱力得一头栽了下去，幸好堪堪扶住墙面才没有摔到地上。

这样的滋味真是不好受，被自己陷入困境之中的感觉。

欧比旺靠着粗糙的沙墙大口喘息，体内的燥热几乎要把他蒸发，可是他不敢把袍子脱掉，而是裹得更紧了一些，希望能把信息素的味道裹在里面不要发散出来。

**_**_你总是喜欢给自己找麻烦。_ ** _ **

欧比旺闭着眼睛，用眼帘挡住塔图因炽热的阳光，可他挡不住脑海里出现的幻听。为什么知道是幻听呢，因为那是个再也不会出现的声音，再也不会出现的人。那是安纳金的声音。

欧比旺最优秀的徒弟，欧比旺曾经爱过的那个人。他闭着眼睛，可是眼前确实是安纳金曾经笑着挖苦他的模样。

你总是喜欢给自己找麻烦，到头来还要我去救你。

那个有一头卷曲棕法的青年抱着手挨着自己，说话的时候还总喜欢挑起眉毛来。他是知道自己的徒弟好看，全银河系能收到Holonet的人都知道天行者将军有多好看，但是只有他总是见到这张脸上嬉笑怒骂时的奇怪样子。

那微小的笑容最终随着回忆而消失不见 ，取而代之的只剩苦涩的感觉。欧比旺再也站不动了，顺着墙边慢慢滑坐下来，把头埋进臂弯里。

 

“……嘿，你还好吗……”

不知过了多久，意识之中传来一个声音，那声音忽近忽远，欧比旺从臂弯里稍稍抬起沉重的脑袋，似乎看见一个人影站在离他不远的地方。

欧比旺甩了甩头，试图恢复些意识。

他听到这个人的声音又清晰了一些，他在小心翼翼地靠近自己，“你，是不是发情了？”

当然，自己周围已经飘散出了信息素，只要是个Alpha或者Omega都能很容易就认出自己正在遭遇什么。

那人在离自己有段距离的地方停下，也许是想打消欧比旺的拒意，他蹲了下来。

“我不是什么坏人，只是想帮帮你。”

在塔图因这种地方，在一个发情的Omega面前称自己不是坏人。这个可信度实在不高。

理智告诉他不该答应这个陌生人，可是不知道为什么，欧比旺总觉得原力里有一中奇怪的感觉让他相信他。

**_**_选择你的感觉。奎刚以前总是这么说。_ ** _ **

欧比旺莫名其妙地突然想起了这个，在孤独漂泊和身体的折磨下，至少还有这些回忆是带着温暖的。欧比旺轻轻地点点头。

那人像是松了口气似的，走过来俯下身，支撑着欧比旺站起来。他想看看这个人的脸，但是像灌了铅一样的脑袋和大大的兜帽却让他无法做到。

欧比旺能看到他的身体，看起来很瘦却意外的健壮，那露出来一小片的，被塔图因的阳光晒成小麦色的胸肌看得欧比旺呼吸一滞，然后他撇开自己的眼神。

“你没有看上去的沉。”

“……”

青年的声音里藏着些闷笑。居然是个这么自来熟的小屁孩儿，刚认识就调侃起他的体重？欧比旺很想让他闭嘴。

这个青年架起他的手臂绕过自己的肩膀，好让欧比旺挂在他身上，一手拉住欧比旺的手，一手绕过他的背扶住欧比旺的腰。

“希望你不要误会我们的姿势，我只想让你好走一些。”

欧比旺哪里还有精力和他回嘴，只得由着青年扶住他往前走去。

昏昏沉沉的欧比旺挂在青年的身上，他心里突然浮现出一种熟悉的感觉，似乎曾经某个人也把受伤的自己这么架着，很多次任务之后都会有个人架起他的手臂环在自己的肩膀上肩膀，他的手会被机械冰凉的感觉紧紧握住，扶在腰侧的手却是一片火热，让他的心绪在战争的硝烟中荡起久久不断的涟漪。

那人是谁。

“……我们要去哪？”

那人是谁，答案呼之欲出，可是欧比旺不想去想，他随口问了个问题打算从回忆的幻觉中唤醒自己。

“我工作的店上，现在老板应该不在，我带你去休息一会儿。”青年回答他，想了想又补充了一句，“那里很安全，你大可放心。”

“是吗……”随口回答了一句欧比旺便不再说话，他已经一点力气也没有了。

 

再次有意识时，是不知不觉被人喂了一口水，冰凉清爽的液体润湿了口腔滑进喉咙里 ，欧比旺瞬间觉得自己活了过来。他像个快要渴死的人一样着急地吞咽着抵到嘴边的淡水。

“慢一点，你可不要把自己呛死了。”

直到给他喂水的那个人出声，欧比旺才突然反应过来发生了什么。他居然昏迷了一路，任由这个陌生人扛着他去到一个陌生的地方，而这个人正在给他喂水……甚至还托住了他的后颈。

“咳——”意识到脖颈后面温热的触感是什么，使他一口水呛了出来。

青年及时收回了手里的碗。

“你看我说什么来着。”

“你……”欧比旺用袖子捂着不停咳嗽的嘴，揩掉溢出来的液体。多亏了这个年轻人，他现在好歹算是活过来了一点，脑袋暂时没有了昏涨的感觉，视野也清明了许多。

“你好像还有点中暑的迹象，怎么，是刚来不久的外地人？”

青年去到了隔壁，似乎是帮他又打了一碗水，声音听起来有些稚嫩。

“算是吧。”欧比旺低着头小声地回答。

欧比旺还带着兜帽，在这种陌生的地方他还是不太放心把它取下来。顺着帽檐，他看见年轻人递了一碗水过来，他说着“谢谢”伸手去接。

抬起头的一刹那，欧比旺的大脑嗡地一下像被雷劈了，直直愣在了原地。

 

**_**_怎么会，怎么会……_ ** _ **

 

欧比旺无法发出声音，甚至无法动弹。身体内情潮的热度像瞬间被冰冻了起来，全身上下从里到外，只剩下发麻的感觉。

 

**_**_他怎么会出现在这里……_ ** _ **

 

欧比旺觉得自己应该去拿腰间的光剑，但是他不能，他做不到。

青年正端着碗等他接过去，微微挑起一边眉毛露出奇怪的目光。青年似乎说了什么，但欧比旺听不见，他的脑袋里全是嗡嗡的轰鸣，还有穆斯塔法爆裂的岩浆扑倒在河岸上的声音。

隔着袍子覆在光剑上的手指反射性的颤抖了一下，终于察觉到一直盯着年轻人的眼睛有些酸涩，他眨了眨。

**_**_是了，穆斯塔法，我亲手斩断他的手和脚，亲眼看到他无助地落到滚烫的岩浆河岸上……可是他没有受伤，没有烧伤，看上去甚至……完好无损？_ ** _ **

 

被麻痹的心脏终于找回自己跳动的节奏。

 

他看着男孩子不确定地用手背蹭了蹭脸颊，疑惑地问他，“是刚刚的灰尘还没有擦干净吗？”

欧比旺终于意识到自己表现有多突兀，闭起刚刚因震惊而微微张开的的嘴。他不知道自己还能不能发出声音，只是机械地蠕动着嘴唇。

 

“……安纳金。”

 

 

————————TBC————————

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“什么？抱歉，你刚刚说了什么？”

年轻人显然有些疑惑。

欧比旺没有再说出那个名字，他只是目不转睛地看着眼前的人。

一时间没有人说话，男孩还端着那只碗站在欧比旺跟前，他只能尴尬得把目光转向另一边，随手拨了拨脑袋后面的头发，那张好看又充满稚气的脸上露出了一丝察觉不到的不耐烦的表情，随即转瞬即逝，也许在别人看来都发现不了那个不太礼貌的表情。

但是它没有逃过欧比旺的眼睛。毕竟他是那么熟悉这张脸上的每一个小动作，曾经是。曾经的安纳金总会在他唠唠叨叨的时候闪过那些让他无奈的小动作，欧比旺又怎么会忘得了。

他想起刚刚年轻人拉住他右手时的触感，不是冰凉生硬的机械，那只手是温暖的，柔软的，欧比旺甚至回想起它覆在自己手背上时还能感受到一些薄薄的茧子。

那只手现在就端着一碗水递在他面前。

欧比旺的目光移到年轻人的右手上，虽然他穿着长袖衫，但是露出的手掌确实真的人手，不是机械的，甚至也不是覆了一层仿生皮肤，它有人类的温度，它没有像机械那样即使用得在纯属也能看出的那种不和谐。在他眼前的就是一只正常的，人类的，真正的手。

可这怎么可能呢，安纳金的右手早在四年前就被杜库砍掉了。欧比旺陷入迷茫。

“你...你到底是谁？”发声的动作有些艰难，连最后一个音节都哽得吞回喉咙里。

见欧比旺没有要接下自己手中的碗的意思，青年把它放到一边，“你问我？”

青年自嘲地笑了笑，他扬起手随意指了指自己，“如你所见，一个......奴隶。”

“奴隶？”欧比旺皱起眉头，他已经从震惊中清醒了过来一些，这件事太不对劲了，但他现在唯一能确认的是，眼前这个和安纳金长得一模一样的人并不是他所熟悉的那个人。虽然他们长得一样声音也一样，但是这张脸——欧比旺再次仔细地打量了他，虽然脸上被灰尘和污渍遮盖住了一些，头发也是短的，年龄看上去比安纳金小一些，更像是安纳金19岁时的样子，更不要再回到这个地方当奴隶这种事。

“唔——”一直徘徊的热潮突然又袭上了欧比旺。

捏着袍子的指关节因为太用了而泛白，欧比旺竭力遏制自己意识的溃散。面前的男孩察觉到了他的异样，面对开始在空气中弥漫起来的信息素有些手足无措。

欧比旺嘴里似乎说着什么男孩听不清，他犹豫了一会儿还是朝卷缩起来的男人靠过去。

“气味...”

“什么？”

“气味掩盖剂有吗？”

男孩愣了一下立刻反映了过来，放下手中的水一面说着“我去找找”一面红着脸跑开。欧比旺从兜帽下看着那个在仓库里翻找的身影，冒冒失失，但那身上散发的小太阳般耀眼光芒却让人移不开眼。

仓库里一阵乒乓作响，欧比旺撑着自己情热的身体都不禁在想，万一商店的主人回来了可怎么办。年轻人翻找了一阵，终于拿着一个小东西跑了出来，欧比旺飞快挪开自己的目光。

“只找到一瓶快过期的，而且只剩瓶底了，也不知道还管不管用。”

欧比旺喘着气点点头，“聊胜于无。”

少年打开瓶子朝里面看，又晃了晃，皱起眉头地啧了一声，拿起刚刚的水往瓶子里倒了一些，嘴里小声咕哝着“希望这真的能有用吧”。

把药剂晃匀，他像是突然想起什么，朝着欧比旺伸出的手停在那里，想收回去又不知道怎么说，最后只能试探地问欧比旺，“需要我帮忙吗？”

欧比旺知道他在想什么，年轻男孩子的心总是不需要太过探究就能弄懂，何况他涨红的脸颊和乱飘的眼神就已经出卖了他。欧比旺叹了口气，居然连第二性别都是一样的。

“给我吧，我自己来。”

欧比旺接过男孩手里的小药瓶，看得出这药剂确实有些年头了，不过这个档口欧比旺可不想当这个镇上的活靶子。掀开兜帽，被袍子裹住的气味一下子更加浓郁了，男孩别扭地把手里的湿毛巾递给欧比旺，转身跑了。

欧比旺拿着毛巾愣了一会儿，才去擦掉后颈上的汗水。至少这点细心是和安纳金不同的，欧比旺想。

把瓶子里的液体一点点盖到后颈的腺体上，气味掩盖剂对于Omega的发情起不到任何缓解作用，唯一有用的只是盖住信息素的味道，而且并不能长时间起效。欧比旺能确定他刚刚抹上去的兑水药剂更不会起很久的作用，希望能坚持到他买到需要的那个东西回家去。

直到覆盖所有的气味后，那个男孩才又溜了过来。欧比旺看着他想了一会儿，还是决定问一问。

“你叫什么名字？”

“你问我吗？我没有名字。”

“没有名字......”欧比旺喃喃地重复着听到的话，青年的脸上浮现出一丝阴郁。

“即使有，那些奴隶主也不会用正常的名字喊自己的奴隶。”

欧比旺现在已经差不多冷静下来了，开始梳理这件事——在塔图因出现了一个和安纳金长得一模一样的人，他确信这不是自己熟悉的那个人，他甚至依然还是个奴隶，他四肢完整，他没有原力，眼前的这个人就只是一个普通的奴隶而已。欧比旺从未听说过安纳金有双胞胎或者弟弟什么的，据他所知施密·天行者是原力受孕生下的安纳金，这样的事千万中无一，欧比旺很难想象还发生了第二次。

思忖片刻，欧比旺小心翼翼地开口，“那你......在成为奴隶之前的名字呢？你的家人还在吗？”

“他们，他们已经——”阴郁的语气里多了一些愤怒和悲伤，可欧比旺还来不及思考男孩突如其来的情绪他便住了口。意识到自己刚刚的失态，男孩咬住嘴唇别过头去，“我没有名字，没有家人，以前没有现在也没有。”

连脾气倔起来都和安纳金一个样子。

眼前的这个人显然是什么都不想对他说，欧比旺即使满脑子都是问题他也没法得到答案，也许他能用控心术让他说出来，但不是现在。欧比旺能感觉到自己的身体状况越来越糟糕了，刚刚那瓶兑过水的掩盖剂不会有多大的作用。

欧比旺撑着自己站起来，青年看了他一眼，也许是终于想起带欧比旺回来的目的。

“我刚刚没有找到能帮到你的东西，喝点凉水只能帮你稍微好受一些，抱歉。”

“这样已经很好了，谢谢你。”欧比旺想拍一拍年轻人的肩膀，但是手掌伸出去停了一会儿还是默默地收了回来。

**_**_真的太像了。_**_**  欧比旺无法把手放在他的肩上，就像他无法把脑海里那13年来关于安纳金的记忆删除，怎么可能做得到呢，那是奎刚对他的托付，那是他用心教养了10年的孩子，那是让他在几乎信奉了半辈子的信条前挣扎的人，那是他的骄傲。他去尤塔帕前还拍着安纳金的肩说了“你是我的骄傲。”

欧比旺收回的手在袍子里握成拳，没有再看一眼身后的年轻人便从一旁不起眼的侧门走了出去。

 

 

男孩注视着欧比旺离开，直到那个背影消失在视线里才收回目光，他看了一眼桌上摆着的一口水没动的碗，男孩内心突然莫名有些焦虑，从内心某个地方浮现出一股说不清道不明的担忧，他毫不怀疑如果这个陌生人转过身对他说“我需要你”，自己就会毫不犹豫地冲到他身边。

这样的感觉真是太奇怪了，安纳金仔细回忆着，他从来没有见过这个人，不管是以前还是在被卖到塔图因之后，是个于他而言完全陌生的人。几番回忆无果，年轻人叹了口气，只能当做是信息素扰乱产生的奇怪幻觉吧。

他只希望这个不会照顾自己的陌生人不要再遇到什么危险了。

男孩拿起桌上的碗准备放回去，就在这时，店铺的大门却突然被一脚踢开。

“你个肮脏的小东西，总要惹出是非来！”

这个怒气冲冲的达格人，就是这间飞船零件修理店的老板，也是这个男孩的主人。

“你是不是又偷溜到街上多管闲事去了。”

“我只是看不惯那些奴隶主殴打一个小孩子，这没有什么不对。”男孩一点也没有奴隶卑微的样子，他只是冷冷地看着店主。

达格人像是听到了这个银河系里最好笑的笑话。

“一个是奴隶，一个是奴隶主，主人想什么时候打自己的奴隶还需要问别人吗？连你自己都是个挨打货。”

男孩咬着牙怒视他，达格人朝他一挥手。“不用这么看着我，你这个小崽子一天到晚就给我惹麻烦，为了你惹出来的烂摊子我都不知道赔了多少钱。我就直接告诉你吧，这次你惹火了赫特集团的人，我也包庇不了你，你可能连明天的黎明都见不到就会死去。”

达格人破风箱一样的嗓音哼哧哼哧地大笑起来，然后突然想到了什么，“我劝你现在就滚得远远的，死的时候不要脏了我的店。”

男孩垂着眼帘，看不出眼睛里究竟是愤怒还是对自己命运的担忧。奴隶人还在那里看着他，嘲笑的眼神似乎他已经是个死人一样，男孩紧攥着拳头气得发抖，转身朝店外走去。

却不想和一个人撞了个满怀。

“是你？”

他看到熟悉的袍子，还有那人身上若有若无的清香时忍不住叫出声，“你回来干什么？”

那人藏在兜帽下的蓝眼睛轻轻瞥了他一眼，绕过他往店里走去，身形稳当，要不是看见那人兜帽下顺着鬓角留下的汗珠，完全看不出这是一个正在被发情期折磨的Omega。

“你是谁，想做什么？”店铺里的达格人也注意到了来人。

欧比旺的手拢在宽大的袍子里，不紧不慢地说到，“来到商店不就是要做买卖吗。”

可能因为这人的造型太过可疑，又在这个节骨眼上进店来，店主一时竟没有反应过来。

“好吧……想买点什么，我这里应有尽有，如果是飞船零——”

欧比旺没有理会店主的话，也没有看向店里任何的东西，只是回头淡淡地看了男孩一眼。

 

 “我要买他。”

 

 

————————TBC—————-

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

欧比旺没想过自己会这么快就再次出现在这扇门前。

欧比旺向自己承诺他会来弄清楚这到底是怎么回事，但他首先应该要保证自己的隐蔽和安全，所以十分钟前他从店铺里离开了。

可十分钟后欧比旺又绕了回来，没有去买他应该买的东西。欧比旺只是在街角站了整整十分钟。

自己的事还能有缓和的余地，可是如果被认识那张脸的人发现了什么，整个塔图因都要遭殃，包括自己，包括卢克。欧比旺不想让任何会威胁到卢克安全的因素流落在自己的掌控范围之外，所以他又回到了那里。

只是欧比旺没有想到他刚走到门口就听到了奴隶主的嘲笑。

**_**_长得一样，连惹麻烦的本事都一样。_ ** _ **

叹了口气，欧比旺调整好自己的状态，把兜帽拉下来一些，以不至于在那个奴隶主面前漏了马脚。

走进店铺，欧比旺注意到男孩眼中的惊愕，他还有理他，只是径直走到店主面前指了指男孩。

“我要买他。”

 

空气静止了五秒钟，达格人突然发出一声爆笑，“老天，我可从没遇过这么巧的事。”

欧比旺只是安静地站在原地等着达格人嘲笑着他，身后的男孩过来扯他的袖子，被欧比旺轻巧躲开。男孩在他身后有些着急，“为什么这么做？”

欧比旺不理他，只是看着店主，“怎么样，这交易做不做？”

达格人的笑声终于停住，看了这个带兜帽的人一会儿，发现对方并不是在开玩笑，“你认真的？”

欧比旺点头。

店主上下打量着这个陌生人，这身老旧的袍子怎么看都不像能拿得出钱来的人，但是哪个白痴才会放着钱不赚呢。达格人眯着眼想了一会儿，“这个小奴隶可不便宜，我在他身上可赔了不少钱。”

欧比旺挑起眉毛，“哦？多少？说来听听。”

店主杵着腮想了一会儿估了个价，试探着开口，“两箱香料。”

欧比旺没有回答，脸上也看不出什么表情，达格人又摸了摸下巴，“......或者3000赫特币也行——别告诉我你要用帝国信用点，在这里帝国和共和国都一样不值钱。”

欧比旺微笑着点点头，“这我知道，但是——”他在宽大的袖子里捞出一样东西向店主亮了亮，“我只出这个价。”

店主眯着眼使劲看他手上的小东西，半天才认出这是个超空间推进器里的小零件，顿时勃然大怒，想把欧比旺赶出店去，“你果然是个来捣乱的，给我离开这儿！”

欧比旺也不着急，把零件收回袖子，往里走了几步在他刚刚坐过的位置又坐了下来，那打定主意讨价还价的气势把店主气得不轻。身后的男孩子想不透欧比旺到底想干什么，只得跟着进来了好好地站在欧比旺的后面。

“我话还没说完，其实刚刚你们的对话我在门外都听到了。”欧比旺不紧不慢地说着。刚刚还气焰嚣张的达格人一下子就瘪了下来，原来这个穷鬼是来趁火打劫来了。

“据我刚刚听到的，这个小孩应该不是惹到贾巴吧，不然你也不会这么容易就让他自生自灭去，想也应该只是招惹了赫特集团下面的人。”

店主翻着白眼叽里咕噜地不知道咕哝了些什么，欧比旺也没管他继续说，“但要是这些人真的这么好打发，他们也就不会在贾巴手下干脏活了。”

欧比旺向前倾了倾，蓝色的眼睛带着一丝嘲讽看着对面的奴隶主，“我可以告诉你，这个孩子要是死了，你也不可能活得了。与其命也赔了，不如从我这里赚一笔，和这个烫手山芋摆脱关系。”

达格人冷哼一声，思索着也不说话，这个带兜帽的人说得当然有道理，每个奴隶身上埋着的芯片炸弹上都刻有主人的信息，本来为的是表明所属权，结果现在变成了这小子暴露他身份的道具。一想到这里奴隶主又忍不住狠狠瞪了那男孩一眼。

身后的男孩被这眼神又勾起压下的怒火，想上前理论几句，却本欧比旺拦在原地。

欧比旺看了他一眼让他不要出头，然后转回来又对奴隶主悠悠开口，“之前你为他赔的钱也不是白赔，你给他解除芯片之后我会另外付你这个。”

从刚刚的袖口里又掏出另一样东西，达格人眼睛都看直了，这可比刚刚那空间推进器零件要值钱多了，不要说买一个奴隶，就是去买黑市上难得一寻的东西都够了。看来这人不是趁火打劫，只是个傻了吧唧的冤大头而已。

达格奴隶主心里笑开了花，面上不动声色，生怕这人意识到自己吃了大亏把交易取消，咳了一声，“你说的也有道理，我也不想为了一个小小的奴隶而送命，就这么决定了，你先把定金付了，我就帮他摘掉记号。”

那男孩还想说点什么，但是欧比旺已经爽快地把超空间推进器零件放到了桌上，那人一把捞起揣进自己口袋，然后示意男孩，“过来吧。”

男孩有些沉闷地看了一眼欧比旺，欧比旺却对着他微微一笑，给了他一个安心的眼神。

塔图因上奴隶交易几乎遍地都是，要找一个摘除记号的医疗机器人容易得很，那店主连这点费用都没有开口找欧比旺要，手术很快结束，欧比旺也守信地完成了交易。

手术过程中欧比旺都静静地站在一边看着，达格奴隶主瞥了他好几眼，直到结束的时候他忍不住凑过来问欧比旺。“怎么，你不把你的记号放进去吗？”

奴隶主当然指的是芯片炸弹，每个奴隶被交易的时候旧的芯片被摘除的同时就会放进新的芯片，从一个笼子被关进另一个笼子，一辈子都得不到真正的自由。欧比旺没有看达格人，只是注视着男孩的伤口被一点点缝合起来，然后摇了摇头，“这个你就别管了，我既然买了他怎么对他就是我自己的事了。”

达格人翻了个白眼转身走开，却听到欧比旺的声音又在身后响起，“我劝你不要想着把他的行踪告诉赫特集团来卖个好价钱，知道他是你的奴隶的人不少，你想急着撇清关系也不是那么容易的，明哲保身才是活命的好办法。”

欧比旺看着怒发冲冠的达格奴隶主咆哮着离开的身影，嘴角弯起愉悦的弧度。回过头本想再查看下男孩的情况，却见那个刚刚动完小手术的人早已兴冲冲地跑到了自己身边，欧比旺没说什么就带着他离开了店里。

 

年轻人三两步就追上了走在前面的欧比旺

“等等，你还没有回答我为什么要买下我。”

“我只是还你自由。”凑得太近了，欧比旺解释的声音有些艰难，他扭开头不去看那张近在咫的脸，“......你离我远一点。”

发情期的状况并没有好转，只是在刚刚涂过掩盖剂的情况下才勉强装作一个正常人，在店里支撑了那么久，让他耗光了自己的体力，出了门之后欧比旺几乎都快站不住了。虽然他还不知道这个男孩是怎么瞒过那些奴隶主他的Alpha身份的，但是欧比旺现在已无暇他顾，这个人和安纳金同样是Alpha，和安纳金同样的信息素味道，这让欧比旺的状况更加糟糕。

没有注意到男孩在听到他的那句话之后明显的失落，欧比旺撑着自己朝镇外走去。他忧心忡忡，为了买下这个年轻人他花掉了本该拿去买抑制剂的钱，欧比旺真的不知道在没有抑制剂的情况下这次发情期他该怎么度过。

就这么毫无预兆地，欧比旺突然倒了下去。

“喂！你——”

原木的清香味一下子扑了男孩满鼻息都是，他揽着这个陌生人一时间直愣在原地，手都不知道该放在哪里。

镇子外面的墙边上有一块阴凉地，男孩把他扶到那里，四处望了望，附近只有几匹尤皮在水槽边喝着水。男孩犹豫着要不要顺手“牵”一匹先带这个人离开，他知道一个发情的Omega在塔图因被奴隶主们抓到是不会有好下场的。

不过幸好这个人只是昏迷了一小会儿，很快有醒了过来。

欧比旺迅速推开他抹了把脸，“抱歉，我只是......”

“你这样怎么自己回去，你住在哪里？”

欧比旺瞥了他一眼，男孩不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，“其实......我是想问你能不能收留我一下，我在这里没有什么别的人了，以前的地方也回不去，反正你也把我买下了。”

这话越说越坦然，男孩最后两手一摊，似乎看准欧比旺是个会收留他的好人，眼睛里的“please”都快溢到脸上了。

欧比旺现在根本没有说什么话的力气，只能无奈地点点头。

告诉男孩去牵自己的尤皮，男孩愣了下立刻向那边跑了过去，看着这个熟悉又陌生的背影，欧比旺只能默默叹气。

欧比旺本来是想搞清楚这个人的事情，但他没打算这么明目张胆。欧比旺没法骗自己，他犹豫过，他也给自己找过借口，但是在门外听到那些话的时候，听到那个奴隶主要任他被宰割的时候，那种犹豫就消失了，取而代之的是没有计划的莽撞，买下他，然后呢？怎么安置这个孩子？怎么处理自己与他的关系？这些问题欧比旺全都没有想好。

欧比旺只是不想留下他在这个全是沙子的地方继续当一个奴隶。

 

尤皮敦厚的脚掌突然出现在眼前，欧比旺抬起头，那个重获自由的少年坐在走兽的背上，正向他伸出手，热烈的阳光给他整个人都打了一层金边，毛茸茸的短发看起来散发着阳光的味道。塔图因的双子太阳太过耀眼，刺得生理泪水漫上欧比旺的眼眶，模糊间眼前的人和记忆里那个19岁少年的身影又一次重合。在过去的那些岁月里，也有骄傲的一个男孩子总是在他落入困境之后向他伸出手。

欧比旺看见他笑了一下，阳光不再刺眼，只剩满眼的暖意流遍全身。

少年对他说，“拉住我的手。”

欧比旺却听见， ** _ ** _这次又是我来救你。_**_**

 

“Master。”

**_**_Master。_ ** _ **

 

 

**_**_——————————_**_** TBC ** _ ** _——————————_**_**

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

欧比旺回头看了看紧闭的浴室门，然后才小心翼翼地跨进狭小的浴池里，直到热水浸泡他的全身漫过下巴，他才长长地舒了一口气。

想在塔图因这个地方好好的泡个澡可是件极其奢侈的事情，而这样的奢侈还要仰仗于几个小时前出现在他面前的那个青年。

欧比旺的屋子小得可怜，浴室更加小得可怜，连浴池都是他来到这里之后受不了了自己弄出来的。此时欧比旺蜷着腿，把脸埋进带着水珠的手掌心，好像要在这湿闷的窒息感中才能慢慢回忆起刚刚的几小时都发生了什么，那不可思议得简直像在梦里一样。

一开始他只是想趁自己的情况还没有到太糟糕的时候去黑市寻找一只抑制剂而已——当然，如果还能买到一个好的凝水器零件那就再好不过了。但是事情为什么会变成被帝国巡逻兵察觉，发情时逃跑，被救，再发现这个救他的人和自己的前徒弟一模一样，紧接着自己用买抑制剂的钱赎了他，最后把他带回了家。

“糟透了......”欧比旺忍不住又叹了口气，真的糟透了。

欧比旺窝在自己的小浴池里完全不知道接下来该怎么办。搞清楚这个人的来历和身份是必要的，那么然后呢？这个和安纳金一模一样的人出现在这里绝不是巧合，这也许是帝国的陷阱，也许一会儿出了浴室他的门外就站着十几个士兵，或者这又是什么人设计的阴谋，想把他卷起去，再或者......

欧比旺实在不愿承认这点，再或者这真的是个巧合，就是这么巧的让他在塔图因遇到了一个和安纳金长相性格性征甚至连信息素都一模一样的人。

欧比旺仰头靠到边沿上，任水打湿他的头发，他觉得这个想法真是好笑极了，身处这样一个荒凉的星球，还在被追杀不得不隐居的自己，居然在想着这么理想化的事情。他偏过头看了看浴室的台子上，那里还堆着那个男孩换下的衣服，欧比旺刚刚找了一套大他一些的衣服让男孩换上，他还不知道男孩穿着合不合身。

......不，他又怎么会不知道呢。

 

那孩子一来就帮他修好了凝水器，说是作为报答，他说他天生就对修理这些东西很拿手，欧比旺可以不用客气地使唤他。

结果欧比旺还没来得及说点什么，刚修好的浴室喷头里瞬间喷出来了水，溅了男孩一身，那张英俊的脸呆滞了一下，朝欧比旺尴尬地耸耸肩，“大多数时候我都很拿手，这次例外。”

欧比旺无奈地抚了抚额头，不理会男孩的错愕和拒绝，留下一句“不要浪费”就把他推进了浴室里。过了一会儿他听见门内的人开始脱衣服的声音，欧比旺转身出了小屋。浴室里的水声和空气中隐隐的Alpha气息让他不舒服极了，他只能出门去，在风沙中默默地站着。

靠着门板站了一会儿，他估摸着男孩也差不多洗好了，便回屋子里翻找他为数不多的衣服，挑捡出上衣，裤子，腰带。

**_**_我可没有黑色的衣服。_ ** _ **

这个念头在欧比旺的脑海里一闪即逝，他愣了愣。

耳边的水声像是应和着他的动作一样停下了，男孩把门开了条缝探出头，“请问有没有干净的——”

“拿去换上。”

欧比旺飞快回过神把衣服塞进他手里，男孩忙着说谢谢，但欧比旺只是把头扭到一边一言不发，男孩愣了一下，随机反应过来连忙用衣服挡住自己一丝不挂的身体，然后闪到一边让欧比旺进了浴室。

 

不知是不是因为那孩子洗过澡的缘故，还是发情期的Omega都对Alpha特别敏感，两人擦身而过时男孩身上的信息素变得浓郁了一些。难以言喻的液体顺着后穴涌了出来，欧比旺涨红着脸咬着下唇飞快关上门，想把那个赤身裸体的人和他的信息素都立刻隔绝。

可是他错了，当欧比旺闻到浴室里那股更浓郁的味道时他才发现这一点。浴室里充满了信息素混合着男性特有的某种液体的味道。

欧比旺想起之前尤皮载着两人回来的时候，因为颠簸两人不得不紧挨在一起，身后手足无措的青年默默往后缩了几次，都被尤皮颠回了原位，最后只能任由他勃发的那根东西硌着欧比旺的臀部，而男孩一路都磕磕巴巴地给他道着歉，“对不起，我不是故意的，你的味道离我太近了我忍不住。”

欧比旺看了一眼淋浴下干干净净的墙面和地面，绝望下心想他至少还知道收拾干净，便只能褪下衣服进了浴池。

试图在发情期时进入一个满是Alpha气味的密闭空间里冥思显然不是一个明智的选择，他的大脑根本做不到摈除杂念进入原力，没有抑制剂的情况下身体的原始感官已经开始剥夺他对大脑的控制权。

发情期的敏感让空气里精液的味道无限扩大，欧比旺忍不住去想那个瘦高又结实的男孩是怎样握住自己的阴茎，站在这个狭小的浴室里纾解情欲的。

他是不是像普通男孩那样涨红着脸，一双灰蓝的眼睛紧闭着，他是不是努力咬着嘴不让外面的人听见什么，他是不是有些羞耻又有点兴奋，像每次小小的恶作剧时那样又激动又害怕。

幻想一旦打开，便再也克制不住，中年Omega的手指无法自控地移向下半身，后穴在信息素的刺激下早已泥泞不堪，他根本来不及照顾前端高高翘起的性器，手指直接划过双球和会阴，一根手指没有什么阻碍得便滑了进去。

热水顺着指头被挤进了穴道。欧比旺连忙咬住手臂不让突如其来的呻吟冲出口。

在以前因为有充足的抑制剂的关系，即使绝地并不制止性，但除非是什么时候有了兴致，否则欧比旺都很少和谁发生什么关系，甚至过了血气方刚的青年时期后他连自慰的频率都少了很多。可自从逃亡到塔图因之后，因为抑制剂的补充不及时，欧比旺每次只能靠自渎来缓解发情期的折磨。

手指的动作不算熟练，可进入却异常容易，很快一根指头变成了两根。他感觉自己的身体汲取着空气里陌生的信息素，还有那淡淡的膻腥气息，埋在下身的手指仿佛真的变成了某个人的，他在自己的体内开拓，抽插，旋转。

另一只手也伸到下面握住胀痛的阴茎，水流下面撸动的动作并不激烈，可是合着后穴里抽插的频率，没一会儿他便射了出来，嘴里无声地念着一个名字。

 

欧比旺慕地睁开眼睛，发泄过后的眼神还有些空洞，他盯着水里飘荡起的丝丝白浊，渐渐回过神。

他在想安纳金。欧比旺绝望地意识到这点，他心里想的嘴里念的并不是刚刚遇到的陌生男孩，而是安纳金。

为什么会这样......

欧比旺不敢去细想，生怕再次回到刚从穆斯塔法逃离时候的那段痛苦中，在痛苦中他不得不承认了一件事，他回避了那么久的一件事，欧比旺没有勇气再把它说出来。

飞快整理好自己的心绪，草草冲干净身体然后裹上件衣服。

发情期的状况暂时缓解了一些，欧比旺站在浴室门口，手搭在门把手上，调整着自己的呼吸。既然已经把那孩子带回来了，那现在的最要紧是搞清楚他的来历，不管是巧合还是陷阱，稍有不慎他自己和卢克的命运都可能发生改变。

拉开浴室门，门口却站着那个男孩。

“......嗨。”男孩看着怔愣的欧比旺，有些局促地摸了摸后脑勺的头发，指着自己的身上说，“这个衣服的样式有点复杂，能不能帮我......”

他的话没有说完，脸上浮现出一个不好意思的腼腆的笑容。欧比旺顺着他的手指看去才发现那套可以说是他式样最简单的衣服被男孩穿得松松垮垮，乱得不成样子。

欧比旺不自觉地弯了弯嘴角，比起他之前想得门口站着来抓他的暴风兵，一个不会穿绝地衣服的男孩子要可爱得多。

走到男孩面前低头替他重新系起腰带。很多年前，欧比旺也曾每日重复过这个动作，只是当时那个9岁的孩子还不及他腰高，来自外环沙星的小男孩穿不惯绝地繁复的衣物，每次上课都要迟到，被当课的大师说了好几次，最后安纳金不得不去求助自己的师父。欧比旺又气又好笑，他想不通为什么当师父的连怎么穿衣服都要教，25岁时的欧比旺有些不耐烦，但依旧会每天早起半蹲着为自己的小徒弟穿好衣服。

也许是因为两个靠得太近，眼前高他一些的青年不自在地咳嗽了一声，“那个......”

欧比旺没有停下手上的动作，只是抬眼看着他。

太近了，就意味着他能看清楚欧比旺眼睛里的颜色，能看清这双正看着他的清澈的眼瞳里有些说不清的东西。

男孩愣了神，双颊噌的一下就红了起来。然后他看见欧比旺的手在他眼前挥了一下。

“你会告诉我你的身世。”

屋子里瞬间沉默了下来，欧比旺等待着男孩的回答。可是高他一截的男孩子只是眨了眨眼。

“这么说......你是一个绝地？”

“......什么？”

欧比旺一时间没有反应过来，男孩看他的眼神突然变得有些兴奋，在欧比旺面前胡乱比划起来，“我在一些书籍上看到的，每当绝地想控制一个人的想法的时候，他们都会在对方面前这么挥一下，那人就对他们言听计从了。”

怎么听上去绝地像恶棍一样。

欧比旺眨着眼睛，终于意识到控心术对这个男孩也同样起不了作用，他尴尬地放下手，叹息一声这个星球上的家伙都这么难搞。

“所以你真的是绝地吗？”男孩好奇地又问了一次，欧比旺不知道该怎么说，他应该对这个人撒谎的，不管他到底身份如何，欧比旺都不该那他和卢克去冒险。

他低下头思考的时候男孩就知道了答案，也看出欧比旺不方便告诉他，他没有再穷追不舍，只是像下了个决心。

“其实，如果你是想知道我的来历，直接问我就好。”

意料之外的回答让欧比旺有些震惊，男孩看着他继续说，“毕竟你帮我找回了自由，我总该报答你一点什么。”

欧比旺摇头否认了这个说法，“我赎下你并不是因为要你报答我——”

“没关系，就当是我自愿告诉你的。”

男孩又露出那样的笑容，只是笑容里多了些无奈。

“其实我是个克隆人。我是从卡米诺来的。”

 

卡米诺，克隆人。

听到这两个熟悉的名词欧比旺的手垂了下来，看着男孩的脸震惊地说不出话。

**_**_怎么会......_ ** _ **

 

 

——————————TBC——————————

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

5.

 

犹如一个晴天霹雳打在身上，欧比旺简直不敢相信自己听到的。

“你——”

男孩的样子不像是在说谎，他只是有些紧张地站在欧比旺面前，试探着想从欧比旺眼里看出些他的情绪。欧比旺避开了那眼神，余光里这个刚刚坦白完的孩子神情失落地低下头，他现在无心安抚他，只想尽快理清自己的思路。

**_**_是啊，克隆人。_ ** _ **

最开始欧比旺并不是没有想到这一点，可是怎么想都没有理由啊，到底谁会克隆安纳金，而且看他的样子就是在安纳金十八九岁的时候，那会儿安纳金还没有出师，天天都跟在自己身边出任务，怎么可能呢？

欧比旺突然愣在了原地，他的脑海里冒出一个名字，一个除了自己之外安纳金会信任去亲近的人，也是最有理由做这种事的人。

沐浴过后的热气瞬间就被冷汗代替，他连忙挡住自己的表情，示意男孩继续说下去。

 

“我来自一个叫卡米诺的星球，是个常年阴雨，人们都生活在海上的地方，你知道那里吗？”男孩察觉到欧比旺表情的变化，但是他不知道他在想什么，他试着想让谈话的气氛稍微缓和一些，可欧比旺显然没有搭话的意思，只是轻轻点了点头，男孩自讨没趣，只能接着说下去。

“我有很多兄弟，我们都来自同一批产品，从小一起长大，每天在塔里除了吃饭睡觉就是学习，学习各种知识，从每个星球的历史到作战技巧，什么都学，可我们不知道自己被生产出来的意义是什么，从没有人告诉我们以后要去哪里，去干什么。”

“你们就不好奇吗？”具欧比旺所知，以安纳金的性格可不是这么坐以待毙的人。他从手掌中抬起眼睛看着面前的人。克隆人的样子确实是一模一样的，但是每一个都是思想独立的个体，性格也完全不同，这是欧比旺和克隆人士兵们相处下来知道的，欧比旺想，也许安纳金的克隆体也不会像他那样。

“好奇过，当然好奇过，但是我们从来没有从塔里出去，而且除去我们彼此之外唯一见过的就只有卡米诺人，2个卡米诺人。”

“但是突然有一天情况全变了，”男孩的声音变得很沮丧，很悲伤，“那天我不该偷溜出去的，如果我在那里的话......不，我也活不下来。”

“发生了什么？”欧比旺有些预感到男孩要说的事。

“是一个拿着红色光剑的人。”

他感觉自己的呼吸停滞了。

“那人穿着黑色的袍子，兜帽遮住大半张脸，我回到那里的时候就看见这个人提着把红色的光剑站在我的兄弟们的尸体之间。那会儿似乎像是在打仗一样，总有战机和飞船经过，我当时就是偷了一架坠在我们塔上的战机离开那里的。”

如果是西迪厄斯亲自动手来杀他们，那就和其他西斯扯不上一丁点关系，但是西迪厄斯为什么要这么做。欧比旺现在几乎可以肯定是他复制了安纳金的信息，但是为什么突然又杀了他们。欧比旺边听边想，然后在男孩的话里听到了一个词。

打仗？那一定只会是那场持续了三年的战争，也就是说在共和国生产士兵并且绝地成员经常进出的同一颗星球上，安纳金被克隆了出来。这太荒谬了。

“怎么可能呢？怎么可能你们待在卡米诺但是绝地议会一点都没有发现你们。”

“我不知道，也许是我们生活的地方离蒂波卡城有些远，我们10个人待在一个单独的建筑里，里面什么设施都有，我们不需要出去，也不能出去。但是那样的生活太无趣了，所以那几年我们几个总是会轮着偷溜出去玩，从我们住的那个塔尖可以经常看到有战机从蒂波卡城起起落落，说也不知道那里在发生着什么。”男孩说着又叹了口气，“那天我之所以能活下来也是因为溜了出去，没想到却救了我的命。”

“你知道那个人为什么要杀你们吗？”

男孩茫然地摇摇头，随即语气中带上了一些愤恨，“我们10个人从有意识开始就一直呆在那里，整整三年除了那两个卡米诺人，我们谁都没有接触过，我也是第一次见到那个人。”

“三年？！”欧比旺很吃惊，第一批克隆人都需要20年的时间来培养，为什么......

“是的，我在某次体官检测的时候听那两个卡米诺人说过，我们10个似乎是新的试验品，生长周期缩短。”

克隆人生长速度变快会带去很多不定的副作用，这一点“帕尔帕廷”议长是知道的清清楚楚。那也就是说西迪厄斯似乎在赶时间。

欧比旺觉得自己头有些疼，他算了算时间，克隆人战争爆发的前后——很可能就是在那之前，帕尔帕廷不知用什么手段获得了安纳金身体的各项信息，他简直怀疑安纳金自己都不知道这件事。欧比旺脸上浮现出担忧的神情，这样的事就在绝地议会眼皮子底下整整三年都没有人发现，甚至有可能自己第一次去到卡米诺时经过的那些塔里正在进行的就是克隆安纳金的实验，而战争结束的时候他又把这些克隆人都杀了。

西迪厄斯到底在背后做了多少他们看不见的事情？

但是现在说什么都晚了。

欧比旺抬起头叹了口气，发觉男孩有些担心的看着他，他正了正神色，继续问道，“然后呢？你就逃到塔图因来了？”

男孩听见他问这个，有些沮丧地摇了摇头。

“不是，那个拿红光剑的人应该是发现我逃了出来，但我没有看到他追来，只是在我换了搜飞船之后那架飞船就被炸毁了，之后我就被奴隶贩子抓住了，那人应该是知道我的尹总，我被卖到哪就被追杀到哪。只是后来因为我逃跑过好几次又陆陆续续被抓被倒卖，到塔图因的时候已经没人发现我了。”

男孩说完还有些不好意思地挠挠头。欧比旺没有说话，他还在思考着。这男孩说的话不一定是真的，也许还是个陷阱。但是欧比旺对此还是毫无头绪，除了相信他他也暂时不知道该怎么办。

如果帕尔帕廷真的在所有人都不知道的情况下向卡米诺订了一批安纳金的克隆体，却又在他成功屠杀绝地后匆匆把他们杀掉毁尸灭迹，那么他明显是不想让某个人知道这件事。如果一开始是想瞒过绝地，那最后杀掉这些克隆人根本没有必要。谎言都只是用来蒙蔽活人的耳目。帕尔帕廷想瞒着谁，答案不言而喻。

欧比旺觉得呼吸有些困难，说不上自己到底是怎样的心情。

**_**_他真的还活着。_ ** _ **

这并不是一件好事。对于绝地而言，欧比旺没有完成尤达大师交付予他的任务，对于整个银河系而言，欧比旺没能杀死一个西斯。

可是对于一个师父而言，他只是无法承受眼看着曾经的徒弟在烈火中痛苦地哀嚎。

穆斯塔法的岩浆岸边，欧比旺还是把他堕落的徒弟拉了上来。安纳金那时已经无法再说出什么，热气早已灼伤了他的肺部。欧比旺看着那个人趴在岸边一动也不能动，只是用那双橙黄的眼睛——属于西斯的眼睛，无比憎恨地看着自己。

他说过了，安纳金说他恨他。这句话已经化成火焰刻在了他的心脏上，就像他砍断安纳金的左手和双脚，他们都把深入骨髓的疼痛带给对方。

欧比旺无法与安纳金对视，绝地只教会他如何与西斯对战，但是没有告诉过他当自己的徒弟，当与自己如此亲密的人成为西斯时，他该如何下手。

欧比旺扭过头闭上眼睛，绝地怎么会没有告诉过他呢，没有爱，没有羁绊，学会放手。尤达大师告诉过他，安纳金已经不在了。

他睁开眼看着手里的光剑，只要一下就能结束安纳金的痛苦，只要一下就能了结这个西斯的生命。

可是欧比旺还是关掉了手里的光剑，捡起地上的那把，逃似得离开了那里，把那个将死的西斯独自留在穆斯塔法。

现在欧比旺知道了，他最终还是没能完成自己的任务。

 

突然，一只手伸过来，轻轻地替他揩了一下眼角。欧比旺被吓了一跳。

眼前的男孩收回手，微微低头看着他，“抱歉，我只是看你太难过了。”

这样的眼神欧比旺太过熟悉，曾几何时那个说恨他的人也用这样温柔的眼神看着自己，外表大大咧咧的男孩子却总在感情上尤为细心，不管是别人的还是他自己的。这也是安纳金悲剧的来源。

恍惚间两人的影子又再次重叠起来。胸口传来一阵阵痛觉，欧比旺只能向后退开几步，推开男孩想要来扶他的手。

“我没事。”

是的，他需要恢复平静，还有更重要的事等待着他。

“我想你不能留在这儿。”欧比旺抬起头对男孩说。

那张稚气的脸上先是呆愣了片刻，然后变得有些委屈。欧比旺耐心地向他解释，“你好不容易恢复自由，去找个地方躲起来生活吧。”

“可是......”

“这里很危险，又荒凉，实在不是什么过活的好地方，我可以想办法帮你搞到一艘飞船，然后——”

“难道我去到其他地方就不危险了吗，”男孩打断了他的话，“自从从卡米诺逃出来之后，我的境遇一次比一次糟糕，很多次都差点丢了命，塔图因不会比那些地方更糟糕了。”

欧比旺极力想把他和记忆里的那个人分开。这孩子会引来西迪厄斯，即使现在很安全也不意味着以后就没有变数。

见欧比旺不说话，男孩变得有些倔强起来。

“你既然给了我自由，那我就可以自己选择要去哪里，我不想离开。”

“......为什么要留在这儿？”

男孩沉默了片刻，手指不安地攥着自己的衣角，然后试探着过来轻轻牵起他的手，“至少两个人就不会孤独了。”

**_**_至少两个人就不会孤独了。_ ** _ **

一直独自坚持的欧比旺突然就被击垮了。

在塔图因那些孤单的夜晚和每日冥思却不得回响的悲伤一下子漫上心头。忍受痛苦，忍受寂寞，擦干每个从穆斯塔法噩梦中惊醒的汗水，一直以来陪伴着欧比旺的只有塔图因一望无际的沙漠。

欧比旺可以承受，因为他是一个绝地。

可当这个和安纳金一模一样的男孩拉着他的手说“两个人不会感到孤独”时，欧比旺却觉得自己也许可以退怯一次。

 

 

 

————————TBC————————

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有克隆安 x 老王情节，慎点！！

凌晨3点的科洛桑。

欧比旺带着一脸的疲惫风尘仆仆地回到自己的公寓。

这次任务完成得有些艰难，他在那个遥远又陌生的星球上还受了点伤，本想着在回来的路上能稍稍修整一下，结果被圣殿的一通急讯叫了回去，刚下飞船就前往委员会作报告，等所有事落定时已经很晚了。欧比旺现在只想赶紧回去洗个澡好好睡一觉。

走到公寓门口，欧比旺终于想起他在睡觉前还有件重要的事要做。

安纳金，这个从不让他省心的徒弟。

欧比旺叹了口气，安纳金现在还不到13岁，没法跟着他出任务，每次都看着他带着有些抱怨的眼神目送自己上飞船，欧比旺总是告诉自己每个绝地学徒都是这样的，在他们能力不及之前只能待在圣殿里学习，可是每次看着安纳金转身离开的背影，欧比旺总是那么心虚。

打开门，意料之外也是意料之中的一片漆黑。

欧比旺愣了一下，从腰间掏出通讯器，心想这下安纳金又要嫌他烦了，但是半夜三点还不回来这确实不行。

然而通讯器的滴滴声却在安纳金的房间里响了起来，欧比旺一时间居然没有反应过来。

“安纳金？”欧比旺望着黑漆漆的房间，怎么看都不像有人，走进去后才发现安纳金的通讯器和外袍乱糟糟地一起堆在他的床上，房间里果然空空的。

通讯器也不带，又跑到哪里去了。欧比旺微微皱眉四处打量。

然后他就看见了在阳台上缩成一团的男孩子。

露台的夜风吹在还没有长开的少年身上。安纳金没有穿外袍，只能冷得抱住自己的腿，即使这样他还是固执地坐在露台上，看着科洛桑在凌晨3点依然繁华的夜景。

不知怎么的，欧比旺责备的话一下子咽了回去。他默默走到安纳金身边坐下。

“不想睡？”

安纳金也不看他，只是摇摇头，“他们告诉我你今天要回来了。”

他们？

应该说的是平时给学徒们上基础课的大师们，欧比旺暗自想了想安纳金的话，才反应过来自己的徒弟是在等他，心情也好了许多，“所以你才记得早点回来，没在外面溜达？”

被拆穿的安纳金瞥了眼欧比旺，发现自己的师父并没有在生气之后，松了一口气。

安纳金不喜欢待在圣殿里，欧比旺是一直都知道的，他爱到处乱逛，喜欢捣鼓自己的小玩意——那些机器人，他都是知道的。但知道不代表欧比旺赞同他，欧比旺觉得他在浪费时间，浪费他宝贵的天赋。

可是，每次看到安纳金露出开心的笑容时，欧比旺至少还是欣慰的。

安纳金在这里没有交到过什么朋友，欧比旺有时想陪陪他却力不从心，相反是他大部分时间都在外出任务，能见到安纳金的时间变成了少数。他有时就期盼着时间可以变快一些，这样他就能带着自己的徒弟去出任务了，安纳金也能待在他身边。

“我不在的时候你有没有遇上什么有趣的人？”

“没有。”这下安纳金回答的可快了。

欧比旺悻悻地收回自己的话头。欧比旺总是希望他能找到一些朋友，而不是每天这样形单影只得自己待着。

“师父你呢？”安纳金突然转过来没头没尾地问了一句。

“什么？”

“你受伤了吗？我闻到巴克塔药膏的味道了。”

欧比旺笑了一下，伸手去揉了揉安纳金的头发，“既然我能好好坐在这里，也就没什么事了。”

安纳金有些倔强地看着他，“要是我也能跟着你去，就不会让你陷入危险之中。”

欧比旺手上的动作停了一瞬，可还没来得及说什么，小徒弟又把头扭了回去继续看着他们脚下的科洛桑。

“我知道违背师父你的要求是错的，但我只是喜欢待在外面。师父，是不是我好好学习课程就能尽快和你一起去出任务了？”

“是的，我想是的。”

听了他的话，安纳金点点头。欧比旺看着他的侧脸，他还有许多想和安纳金说的话，他想他应该把小徒弟揽进自己温暖的袍子里然后给他一个久违的拥抱。

但是最后，欧比旺只是轻轻拍了拍安纳金的肩。

“我们进去吧，这里太冷了。”

 

 

燥热和高烧让欧比旺醒了过来，模糊的双眼在黑暗里适应了好一会儿才看清周围的东西。

这里不是科洛桑温暖的公寓。他还在塔图因破旧的小屋里。

稍微动了动欧比旺才意识到自己又在冥思中昏迷了过去，坐在床上的腿都有些麻了。这两天他都是这么过来的，靠冥思勉强平复发情期的情潮。这怎么都不可能是长效之举。

转动眼球，轻易就能把小屋的情形看个完全。这里和梦中的公寓一样，冷冷清清，除了他一个人都没有。

屋里本该还有另一个人。

他撑着自己下床去，步伐显得有些踉跄，欧比旺扶着墙边稳了稳，才裹上毯子推开门出去。

果然，在屋外发现了自己在找的人。那男孩就坐在屋外的一块沙堆上抬头望着深蓝夜幕上的星空。

欧比旺想告诉他入夜的塔图因很危险，也许会遇到沙人或者野兽，可是男孩那熟悉的背影仿佛又让欧比旺恍惚回到了自己的梦里。

听到身后的动静男孩回过头，接着月光观察了欧比旺一会儿，“你看上去还是不太好。”

“总会过去的。”欧比旺想给他一个安慰的笑容，但是不知道会不会做得有些难看，他顿了顿问男孩，“你在看什么？”

男孩看着星空沉默了许久。

“自由。”

欧比旺停下了脚步，胸口的酸涩在心脏里蔓延开来。

“我在这个世界上活过了三年，没有一天真正拥有自由，只有现在才能感觉我拥有我自己，我可以想任何我想做的事。”那双灰蓝色的眼睛在星空下闪耀着熠熠的光，“我想拥有一艘自己的飞船，然后去遍银河系的每个角落，你会和我一起的对吧？”

那带着钻石版闪亮的眼神突然就转向了他，欧比旺措手不及，他仿佛被那道真诚的目光定在原地，动弹不得。

**_**_我不能离开这里。_ ** _ **

**_**_即使我曾经真的打算陪伴安纳金一起去任何地方。_ ** _ **

 

“......欧比旺你还好吗？”

情潮再次来袭，欧比旺的双腿差点没有站住，坐在那头的男孩紧张地站了起来，他在对方想要过来扶他之前转身匆匆回到小屋，冲进浴室打开冷水阀，连同身上的衣服一起被从头淋到了脚。

热潮来得太凶猛，就连冰凉的水流打在皮肤上都能轻易挑起欧比旺的情欲，理智已无法阻挡性征的原始欲望。欧比旺咬着下唇慢慢滑坐到地上，抱着腿蜷缩在水柱下面，乞求这样磨人的痛苦赶快过去。

理智尚存的最后一秒，欧比旺突然想起了梦中的那个夜晚，12岁的安纳金孤单地坐在露台上看着下面灯火通明的科洛桑，是不是也是在想关于“自由”呢？欧比旺那时没有问过他。

 

 

 

不知过了多久，欧比旺听到了浴室门被推开的声音，那人似乎叹了口气，他走过来把他头顶的水阀关掉，然后拿了一块毛巾。欧比旺只能隐隐约约感受到热源的靠近，还有随之而来的Alpha气味。

即使没有可以散发信息素，发情的Omega会对这些气息变得极为敏感。那阳光一样的温暖味道瞬间就包裹住欧比旺的身体，仿佛置身某个人的拥抱中。欧比旺只能紧紧环抱这身体，把头埋得更深，紧咬的牙关刺破了嘴唇。忍耐总是最痛苦的。

“放松点，欧比旺，我不会伤害到你。”

Alpha的手轻抚欧比旺紧绷的肩背，替他把头发上的水擦干。可当手指碰到那早已湿透的衣服时，欧比旺像触电一样缩紧自己的身体。

“请出去……”

他辨不清来人是谁，只觉得这个温暖的感觉很熟悉，熟悉到他下意识想把这人推开，告诉他不要靠近自己。那是个温暖的陷阱，欧比旺决不能放任自己坠落的陷阱。

那人顿了顿，然后在欧比旺面前蹲了下来，固执又小心翼翼地握着欧比旺颤抖的双臂，“相信我。”

 

**_**_相信我，师父。_**_** 安纳金总是这么说过。

环抱的手松开了一些，男孩趁机握住他颤抖的手指，拉开了他的手臂。

欧比旺的衣服全都湿透了，贴在皮肤上很难脱下来，男孩不得不抱起欧比旺才能顺利的进行。浴室里早已充满了浓郁的Omega信息素，此时这个发情的Omega又正挂在自己身上，即使再怎么正直，也抵抗不过生理反应。

男孩尴尬得涨红着脸，即使自己半勃的硬挺就直直戳在对方的大腿上，手上的动作也没有一点马虎，脱掉衣服，替他把身上的水迹完全擦干。

欧比旺靠在他的肩头，呼出的热气引起男孩皮肤一阵颤栗。发情期中的Omega控制不住地靠近离自己最近的热源，湿漉漉的发梢扫过他的颈间，欧比旺不由自主地去嗅他身上的气息。

男孩弯腰把欧比旺抱出浴室放到床上，一路上他的眼神都不知道该放在哪里，和欧比旺皮肤相贴的手掌像着了火一样。

“你需要喝点水吗？”替他拉上毯子，男孩干巴巴地问欧比旺，虽然他知道欧比旺现在的状况已经无法用喝水来解决，可他还能说点儿什么呢。

欧比旺没有回答他，手指紧紧抓着身下的毯子，用力得指节泛白。

“......离开。”最终虚弱的声音从紧咬的牙关里冒了出来。男孩看着欧比旺水汽迷茫的眼神，他不知道欧比旺究竟还清不清醒，也许那句“离开”只是他下意识的拒绝。仅仅才相处了两天他就知道这个男人是个拒绝别人好意的一把好手。

欧比旺的手绞着床单，下身无意识地磨蹭着，全身的皮肤都泛着一层潮红。男孩试探着摸了摸他的额头，滚烫的触感让他不由愣住，要是再想不出办法，他的身体会撑不下去的。

没有抑制剂，也不可能有抑制剂，这么大半夜他能去哪里找，等天亮再去欧比旺恐怕都要烧糊涂了。

男孩心里非常担心，又有些愧疚，虽然欧比旺从没有跟他提过，但他猜到了那天这个发情的Omega出现在锚头城应该是打算去买抑制剂的。

结果他却为了他买下自由。

男孩坐在床沿，回头看着床上痛苦的人，塔图因冷清的月光打在那人的脸上，雾气迷蒙的双眼看着窗外却已无法聚焦。

犹豫着俯下身，男孩的手指轻轻拂过欧比旺滚烫的脸颊，他凑到他耳边。

“欧比旺，听我说，你现在的状况很糟糕......我可以帮你。”

他能感觉欧比旺的动作停了一瞬，他知道他听到了，稍稍直起些身，男孩有些紧张地看着欧比旺，对方那双被水气蒸得有些眼角发红的眼睛正看着他。

虽然他不是真的想趁人之危，但要是欧比旺真的拒绝了他该怎么办......男孩看着他的眼睛不自觉吞咽了一下。

欧比旺抬起手，男孩的心沉下一半。可是欧比旺没有把他推开。

滚烫的手搭上男孩的脖颈，把他拉下来靠近他，柔软的嘴唇触碰上男孩的眉心。

“我就在这儿。”

 

陷在黑暗与情潮间的欧比旺几乎看不清什么，可是空气里那股温暖熟悉的味道却让他安心。塔图因的夜晚不再寒冷，他又回到了梦中的科洛桑，回到那个阳光般温暖的男孩身边。

安纳金。

欧比旺双手环住他的男孩，颤抖得接受着落在脖颈处羽毛般轻柔的亲吻。男孩虔诚地抚摸着他光裸的身体，手掌滑过那些许多年没有第二个人碰过的皮肤，不平稳的呼吸跟随者手掌移动的节奏喷洒在欧比旺的脖颈和耳侧，激起他皮肤上的颤栗。

安纳金。

欧比旺在心中第二次念起这个名字。而在这痛苦的一年间，他无数次念着这个名字。

他永远记得他深邃的眉眼，永远记得他身上散发出不灭的温暖与强大，永远记得不管他陷入什么困境时总会拉起他的那双手。

而这双手现在正在探索他的身体。欧比旺为脑海里这样的认知突然落下泪来，眼角的泪水滑进岁月雕琢的浅浅皱纹里。

拥抱着欧比旺的人并没有发现那滴眼泪，他亲吻着欧比旺的身体慢慢下移，轻柔地吻过挺立在空气中的乳尖，吻过那因弓起身体而凸出的肋骨，吻过平坦的小腹。

男孩架起他的双腿放在自己肩上，中年Omega早已情动的下体在他眼前展露无遗，他最后亲吻了欧比旺光滑的大腿内侧。

“相信我欧比旺，我会帮你。”

男孩压住他微微颤抖着的胯骨，低头把欧比旺早已湿漉漉挺立着的性器含入口中。

这一下差点要了欧比旺的命，压抑不住的呻吟声冲破他紧咬的嘴唇，包裹着性器的温暖几乎带他上了快感的顶峰。

“不要，不要这样。”欧比旺抓着男孩的短发想让他吐出来，又不想抓疼了他，只能任由男孩固执又笨拙地舔舐着自己的阴茎。阴茎的顶端不断渗出白浊色的液体，还没等那些液体顺着柱身流下，就被男孩的舌头和嘴唇卷了去，含入他的口腔，跟随唾液一起被吞进喉咙。

欧比旺艰难地大口喘息着，全然不知自己的后穴口什么时候被抵上了两根手指。而那两根指头借着Omega分泌的体液轻易的戳进了那湿软的小穴里。

“唔.......”欧比旺几乎要哭了起来，嘴里呢喃着拒绝的话语，可是Omega的身体只能顺从地含进了手指。

很快体能的手指加到了三根，男孩不想伤到他，抽插的动作缓慢又断断续续。欧比旺身体里出奇的滚烫，男孩在为他口交的间隙不忘观察着Omega是否有不适的表情。可是尽管欧比旺的内心有多纠结，但是这具发情的身体却已沉浸情欲之中，它很快就配合起男孩抽插的频率摆动了起来。

身下的床单被欧比旺死死地捏成团，甚至关节处都泛起了白色，男孩腾出一只手去松开欧比旺的，十根手指紧紧扣在一起，汗湿的手心紧紧相贴。

最终发情的Omega在三根指头的抽插中获得了第一次高潮，精液尽数射进了男孩的嘴里。

男孩直起身，吐出Omega暂时发泄过后还颤颤巍巍滴着液体的阴茎，手背揩了揩嘴角，其他那些都被他咽了进去，黏得他喉咙有些难受。

获得暂时高潮的欧比旺双眼失神的看着跪在自己双腿间的年轻Alpha，空气里对方的信息素越来越浓郁，两股气味交织在一起，让欧比旺刚刚发泄过的性器又有了硬起来的迹象。

他看着男孩窘迫通红的脸，沉默了一会儿，支起身。

“欧比旺？”

Omega没有回答他，伸出的手犹疑着按到Alpha早已硬得不行的下体上。男孩吓了一跳，赶紧去抓住那只手的手腕。

“欧比旺你不必——”

“我们一起。”可是欧比旺打断了他的拒绝。高潮后仍然迷离的眼睛注视着他的男孩。

**_**_我们一起。我们从不分开，我从不想留你一个人。_ ** _ **

欧比旺的手覆上男孩的脸庞，窗外的月光洒在他的脸上，让他深邃的眉目看上去是那样坚定温柔。

**_**_我从不想留你一个人。_ ** _ **

 

**_**_安纳金。_ ** _ **

“安纳金。”

 

 

 

———————tbc————————

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

7.

        

欧比旺骑着尤皮默默地等在不远处，兜帽下的绿色眼睛带着复杂的神色注视着不远处的人。

那里蹲着个精瘦高挑的小伙子，正在帮一旁的老妇人修着什么东西。从他的角度只能看见那男孩子的背影，泛金的头发在阳光下又显得毛茸茸的。

不算宽却异常可靠的肩膀，让欧比旺不由得想起靠在那肩上的触感。

修长的背脊。

而再往下是因为蹲着的姿势露出的一小节腰，被晒成蜜色的肌肤暴露在空气中，和那紧实的肌肉一起。

那天晚上的记忆突然伴随着这段蜜色的腰不可避免的再次浮现在脑海中，欧比旺想起自己的双手是如何抓着男孩的背，最后又是如何脱力地滑到他的腰上，随着腰肌的挺动而起起伏伏。

不自觉摸了摸自己的后颈，那个位置因发情而红肿的腺体此时已经完全消下去，但是欧比旺心中的悔意却无限扩大。他那晚不该让自己失去意识放任身体的感觉，他失控了，这不是绝地之道，更何况他和一个最不应该的Alpha上了床。

手指抚摸着后颈光滑的皮肤，那个男孩并没有永久标记他，只是打下一个临时的印记好让他安然度过发情期。可是任谁帮忙都好，为什么偏偏是安纳金的克隆体，偏偏是这银河系里另一个他。

塔图因的太阳有些大，不远处男孩抬起手来擦了擦额头的汗，像是感受到了身后的目光，他突然转了过来，冲着欧比旺露出一个微笑。

欧比旺的心跳漏了半拍，然后慌乱地低下头让兜帽遮住自己的脸。

没过一会儿那边的工作似乎完成了，他听见男孩站起身来拍了拍身上的沙子。

“帮您修好了女士，至少够你开回家再用上一段时间。”

“真不知道怎么感谢你好心的年轻人。”

那边传来那位倒霉老太太的声音，也不知道她到底算是倒霉还是幸运，陆行艇坏在了半路，可巧就遇到了正往莫斯艾斯利去的两人。

“好心的年轻人你叫什么名字？”

“安纳金，我叫安纳金。”

欧比旺的大脑仿佛瞬间被冻住，反应不能，他听见那头传来告别的对话和朝他跑来的脚步声。

“欧比旺，刚刚——”

“我告诉过你不要再说出那个名字。”

跑过来的少年顿时停住了脚步，脸上闪过失落的表情，得意洋洋的样子一下子垮了下来。

该死。欧比旺受不了这张脸上出现这么委屈的样子。

“咳......那样很危险。”

“你之前说过，”克隆男孩的表情缓和了些，一边说话一边抓着鞍跨上尤皮，坐到了欧比旺上午背后，“虽然你都不告诉我为什么，但是这证明你关心我。”

欧比旺叹了口气，“我当然关心你，所以你以后不可以再说出那个名字。”

“......我以为这是你给我的名字。”

欧比旺的身影顿了顿，没有回答。

这是他的错，在情迷意乱之下竟喊出安纳金的名字。当他事后清醒想起这件事时心都凉了半截，但男孩并没有问他有关这个名字的任何事，欧比旺还庆幸他没有放在心上，可是第二天克隆男孩就把他的庆幸摔成了后悔万分。

第二醒过来的欧比旺就在自己的床边看到一张欣喜的脸，他还没有完全记起昨晚的事的时候，男孩直接伸手过来碰了碰他的脸颊，欧比旺呆住了，男孩又摸上他的额头，这才确认欧比旺身上的高热已经退了下去。

 

“看来已经恢复了。”

欧比旺的眼神里出现片刻茫然，“我......”

直到他对上男孩暗暗调笑的眼神，突然就从床上坐了起来，捂着自己的后颈。

“我们昨晚——”

“是啊，做了，不然你是怎么恢复的？”男孩看了看紧张兮兮的欧比旺，嘴角带着一丝不怀好意的笑坐到床边。

中年人瞬间红了脸，可一时又想不起昨晚发生的事，最后只能慌张地犹豫着问他，“你，我们昨晚......的时候，你有没有......”

“有没有什么？”克隆男孩凑近了一些中年人。

欧比旺差不多快退到了墙边，内心懊恼着为什么会在一个生理年龄只有几岁大的克隆小孩儿面前输了气势。

“你有没有标记我？”

“没有。”

欧比旺算是松了口气，男孩子却伸手过来撩开他后颈上的碎发，指腹擦过Omega腺体的位置。

“只是临时标记而已，你大可放心，你不同意的情况下我是不会占你便宜的。”

欧比旺瞪了他一眼，从另一边下了床，随手抓起件干净衣服就往浴室去了，他能想象昨晚身上会糟糕成什么样。

“我帮你洗过澡了，”身后的男孩却开口。欧比旺回头看着他，男孩耸了耸肩，“临时标记完你就昏睡了过去，我只好抱着你去——”

“好了别说了。”欧比旺连忙打断他的话，他低头看了看身上确实已经换上了一套干净的衣服，刚才醒过来时也没有注意，现在才意识到身上很清爽，并没有他想象的那些体液干涸后凝固在身上的感觉。

欧比旺抬起头看了一圈，原来在他昏睡的时候，某个人已经把屋子收拾得整洁了些，虽然看得出在这种事上并不拿手，不过这件事发生在这张脸的主人身上还是很不可思议。

男孩像是看他的疑惑，不自在的挠了挠后脑勺，“算是个感谢。”

“你已经帮我......帮我度过这次困难，也没有必要谢我这么多次。”

“不是，这是作为我名字的感谢。”

“什么名字？”

“安纳金。”

克隆男孩说出这个名字时脸上还有掩饰不住的欣喜，欧比旺却从头凉到了脚。

“你说是我给你的名字？”

“昨晚我以为自己听错了，直到今天你醒过来的时候看着我嘟囔了一遍这个名字，我才确信——安纳金。”

克隆男孩笃定地看着欧比旺，可是欧比旺此时却不敢回视他，他默默退到墙边扶住。他真是彻底昏了头，居然让这男孩听到了“安纳金”的名字，在他还没有想到怎么面对这一切的时候。

“有什么不对吗？”

坐在床边的人察觉他的异样，起身朝他走了过来，欧比旺连忙躲进了一旁的浴室关上门。

“欧比旺？”

“......我没事，只是头还有点昏，让我自己待一会儿就好。”

 

 

 

而此时，这个把“安纳金”当做自己名字的克隆男孩正坐在自己身后，因为尤皮的行动而滑了下来紧挨着自己，双手却老老实实地撑在身后。

一路上两人诡异的沉默着，这在他们之间是很少发生的事，即使欧比旺大多时候都不是很想和他聊天，克隆安纳金依然是闲不住他的嘴和好奇心的。所以这样的沉默反倒是欧比旺开始不习惯了。

莫斯艾斯利的外城墙渐渐出现的视野里，欧比旺叹了口气，他不想他到城里之后还要给他惹事。

“你很喜欢‘安纳金’这个名字吗？”欧比旺问他，没有回头。

克隆男孩坐在他身后想了想，“大概因为我以前的名字都是一串编号，在得到一个普通名字的时候不管它叫什么都会喜欢的吧。”

“那要是我说它就是你的母体的名字呢？”

这是不是太直接了。抓着缰绳的手指微微收紧，他感觉到身后的贴着他的那具身体僵硬了起来。欧比旺不想这么伤害他，但是他没有更好的选择。

沉默的时间变久了，眼看城镇越来越近，欧比旺压着下唇开始反思自己是不是应该和男孩道个歉，却没想对方先开口了。

“......所以你认识我的母体？”

“他曾经是共和国的英雄，经历过战争的人没有人不认识他。但是我并不清楚你的来历，我们一直都不知道安纳金的基因什么时候被复制过。”

距离莫斯艾斯利只有一小段距离了，欧比旺选择拉起缰绳，让两人停在沙漠之中。

“那么，你和他——和我，是什么关系？”

“......朋友。”欧比旺听见自己的回答，空洞又充满疑惑，“安纳金也是绝地之一，我和他一直是朋友，直到他死去之前。”

又是一阵沉默，然后身后传来一声轻轻的叹气，不知那个孩子是在庆幸还是惋惜。

“怎么死的？”

欧比旺的心脏突然剧烈的跳动起来，穆斯塔法的回忆顺着这四个字再次爬上他的背脊，火焰在他眼前燃烧，他握着光剑，眼看着金色的憎恨占据那双原本蓝色透亮的眼眸，安纳金·天行者死于穆斯塔法。

“是达斯维德杀死了他。”

“皇帝的那只走狗？”

欧比旺转过身去看了一眼身后的男孩，男孩耸耸肩，“别人在背后都是这么说的。”

“达斯维德曾经是我的徒弟。在他堕落原力黑暗面之前曾是。安纳金在愤怒面前屈服了，他输给了达斯。”

“绝地不能有愤怒吗？”

“绝地不能拥有很多感情，愤怒就是其中的一种，‘恐惧带来愤怒，愤怒带来憎恨，憎恨带来痛苦’，而痛苦是万物毁灭的根源。”

“听上去当绝地可真麻烦，”身后的男孩撇了撇嘴咕哝道，“那他最开始是在害怕什么？”

‘“他”是在说安纳金。安纳金在害怕什么，欧比旺想了想，却发现自己根本答不出来。从一开始他和安纳金之间就隔着一条裂缝，他一直努力想把裂缝缩小，他知道安纳金也在努力，可是没有什么用，随着岁月的转动他们之间的隔阂越来越大，他越来越看不懂安纳金的情绪，安纳金也对他隐瞒了很多事。欧比旺和安纳金依旧是绝地中最好的搭档，即使后来欧比旺察觉到了什么，但他一直以为还有阿索卡在安纳金身边，他不会有事的。

谁也无法预料明天会发生什么，可是明天发生的一切都来源于昨天。

欧比旺往下拉了拉兜帽遮住自己的脸，然后牵住缰绳让尤皮继续前进。

“我跟你说这些不是给你讲故事，只是想告诉不要随便讲出这个名字，它会给你带来杀身之祸，甚至会连累你身边的所有人，如果你站在这里让有心人听到你的名字看到你的长相，也许我们面前的一整个小城，甚至这个星球的大半地方都会陷入危险。”

试着跟他讲道理，要有些耐心。欧比旺对自己说。

果然他就听到身后嘟嘟囔囔着同意的声音。欧比旺无奈地笑了笑，克制住自己很想揉一揉身后那颗毛糙的脑袋的冲动。

“即使这样你还是想要'安纳金'这个名字吗？”

“要，怎么不要，我喜欢，”这就是很赌气的回答了，“我不会在别人面前说就是了。”

欧比旺还是没忍住自己的手，转身回去揉乱了那头金色的短发，男孩因为想往后缩却没有脱开他的手，好看的五官都皱成一团。

安纳金啊......

他和他一模一样，又和他完全不同，今后的路该怎么走欧比旺一点头绪都没有。驱策尤皮往莫斯艾斯利走去。

微不可闻地一声叹息，他们只能走一步算一步了。

 

 

 

 

——————TBC———————

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

8.

 

 

通常的情况下欧比旺去镇上采买是件容易的事，不管在过去还是现在，塔图因一直是个被人遗忘的地方，在每个小镇上巡逻的暴风兵都不会超过两三个，这并不会给他的行动造成什么困扰。当然，除了上次的“小状况”之外。

给克隆男孩罩了件欧比旺自己的大袍子，把那张出众的外表藏在兜帽下面——他依然不习惯喊他“安纳金”。

欧比旺在进城前再次替他拉了拉兜帽的位置，好极了，他们俩现在看上去可疑得不得了，不过所幸的是这个星球上的航空港里就没几个是正常人。

欧比旺边走边盘算着，这次出来要买的东西不算多，安纳金的生活用品，两人份的食物和水，目的明确，只要没有多余的闲逛并且不出什么岔子，不到一个标准时他们就可以回去了。

事实果然如欧比旺所料，上次在锚头城出现的小骚乱根本一点都没有影响到其他城的警戒，一个逃跑的Omega和一个惹出乱子的奴隶在塔图因可不是什么大事，他们顺顺利利的买完了所有需要的东西。

“我们这就回去了吗？”抱着必需品的安纳金小跑着跟在两手空空的欧比旺后面，不习惯穿长袍的克隆男孩被过低的兜帽挡住了视线，又腾不出手调整下兜帽的位置，只能仰着头勉强从帽檐下看着前方的路。

等欧比旺把他们的尤皮牵出来再回头望去，身后的男孩还在磕磕绊绊地找着路呢。

无奈地笑着摇了摇头，欧比旺牵着尤皮走到安纳金旁边，伸手接过那些东西，一样样放进挂在走兽身上的运载箱里。

“我们这就回去？”他又问了一次。终于腾空了手的安纳金立刻把兜帽掀起来，但是依旧记得欧比旺“不要露出脸”的警告，只能用手撑着兜帽不让那块热烘烘的布料再次塌到自己的脸上。

“不然呢？”

欧比旺斜了他一眼，男孩犹犹豫豫地看了眼身后的航空港，欧比旺便明白了他的意思。

“你又不是被大人牵出来逛街的小孩子。”说完他才反应过来，就生理上来说，他面前这个长者一张19岁青年的脸的人确实还只是个“小孩子”。

安纳金失落地点点头。他还是第一次以自由人的身份在这座城镇里逛，不再是奴隶，他可以自由的进出任何场所，他可以对小店里的任何东西好奇，这样的体验让安纳金有些意犹未尽。

欧比旺牵着缰绳在原地想了想，离日落还有一阵，现在回去未免太早了点。他有一段日子没去看过卢克了，既然现在时间还够，不如往拉尔斯的农场那边走走。

只是......

欧比旺犹豫地抬起头看着一边在尤皮身旁躲阴凉的安纳金。

他拿不定主意，他不能撇开安纳金独自去，但也不能让他知道关于卢克的事。

欧比旺现在才发现，他在这个星球上不但要把卢克藏好，又不能让克隆的安纳金出现在任何人面前，自己也要隐人耳目。工作量的突然增加让欧比旺觉得有点累。

跳上走兽的背，欧比旺还是犹豫着对安纳金说，“......我要先去个地方，一会儿你不用陪着我，在附近等我就好。”

撑在尤皮身上的动作停了停，安纳金的脸上出现一丝怔愣，这是欧比旺第一次在某件事上明确地和自己划清界限。蹬上兽背的动作只是迟缓了一瞬，随即安纳金便坐到了欧比旺的身后。

和来的时候不一样，安纳金没有再规规矩矩地和欧比旺保持着一丝距离，欧比旺明显地感觉到后背贴上来的热度，他的全身都僵住了。可是男孩没有再多黏上来，只是用手拽住他袍子的两侧，然后轻轻“嗯”了一声，听起来像个被抛弃的小动物一样。

欧比旺没有让他坐回去，只是僵着身子一言不发地驾着尤皮朝某个某个熟悉的方向走去。

 

不远处就是拉尔斯湿气农场了，从他们的位置能看到两个沙丘后面冒出的青烟。

欧比旺收紧缰绳，让他们停在沙丘后面的背阴处。他翻身跳下来，在运载箱里翻找着什么，安纳金跟着他一起下来，但是没有凑近他，也没有问他，只是抱着手站在一边，不时偷看他一眼。

欧比旺注意到男孩的动作，“你生气了？”

“没有。”安纳金的否定很干脆。

那就是生气了。

欧比旺把在集市上买的小玩具装进兜里，转过来看着安纳金。

“跟我说说吧，你在气什么。”

他从前很少有这样的耐心。欧比旺一直都知道安纳金的所有情绪，安纳金何时高兴，安纳金何时生气，安纳金何时无聊，他做了他十三年的师父又怎么会不明白呢，即使男孩只是克隆的，也只会比他记忆中的安纳金更像安纳金。

欧比旺看着男孩抱着手臂独自站在沙丘的阴影下。

眼睛没有看他。在回避。

眉毛微微地皱着。在生气。

嘴角下垂。还在委屈。

欧比旺有些想笑，但他还是克制住自己的表情走到安纳金面前。

“我猜你在生我的气，是因为气我不带着你，气我要单独行动，气我要把你隔绝在外。”

安纳金听到他的话愣了一瞬，然后撤开抱着的手臂，心虚地挠了挠后脑勺的头发，“你怎么知道我在想什么......”

“年轻人的心思总是很好动，因为他们总是把什么都写在脸上。”欧比旺随口找了个理由，安纳金摸了摸自己的脸咕哝着“我有这么明显吗”，可他并不想在这个问题上做更多的解释，欧比旺接着说，“我确实有一些秘密需要瞒着很多人，包括你在内，安纳金。”

“我就知道。”男孩没想到他这么干脆地就承认了，显得有些忿忿。

“但是这并不是出于恶意，我不让别人知道是因为我要保护它，换句话说不让你知道也是在保护你。”

“你的秘密真多。”

“我总有机会告诉你的。”

“什么时候？”

“等我们再熟一点吧安纳金，再熟一点的时候。”

欧比旺低着头跟安纳金解释，没有发现面前的男孩朝他靠近了一些，等他发觉时脸颊上已经被印下轻轻一吻。

中年人登时睁大了眼，捂着脸颊往后退了两步。皮肤上还残留着被柔软嘴唇触碰的感觉，这跟昨晚那些落在他身上的吻一点也不一样，只是羽毛在风中轻轻滑落又被风吹走，欧比旺甚至说不上它跟那些莫名其妙的冲动有没有关系。他错愕地看向安纳金。

那个大胆的男孩只是哀怨地看着他，“即使这样我们还是不算熟吗？”

欧比旺张了张嘴，却发现自己不知道该回答他什么，只得撂下一句“在这儿等我，不要乱跑”便绕过安纳金走向沙丘那头。

每一步脚都要陷入那滚烫的沙子一些，但欧比旺无暇他顾，他像赶路一样一口气翻过了两座沙丘，直到不小心一脚趔趄才让他停下了脚步。稳住身形，欧比旺平缓了一会儿气息，忍不住还是回了头。身后早已看不见被他留在原地的身影，只有脸颊上的触感和昨夜在后颈上留下记号时的短暂疼痛还流连在皮肤上。

手再一次不自觉抚上颈后的腺体，那里的体温被袍子捂得很热，但远没有昨夜之前那般滚烫，可是欧比旺就是觉得那里像要烧起来一样，合着那个脸颊上的吻，撬动埋在他内心的某个角落。

可是那个角落早已堆满了穆斯塔法的火星和碎屑。

欧比旺闭上眼，深吸一口气，转身继续朝拉尔斯农场走去。

 

 

 

湿气农场里忙碌的男人在欧比旺还离得很远的时候就看到了他。欧文有些生气地插着腰，见欧比旺并没有要离开的意思，便丢下了手里的工具回家去了。

欧比旺看见那扇门紧紧地关着，但他还是走到了拉尔斯一家的门前，敲了敲门。

没有人回应。正如欧比旺所料的那样，他没有放弃，继续敲着门。

也许是被着扰人的敲门声惹怒，门里传来欧文生气的声音。

“你到底要我说几遍！不要再来这里了，难道你想把卢克害死吗！”

听到这句话欧比旺的脸上出现了痛苦的神情，悬在门上的手最终没有再次敲下去。门里骂骂咧咧的声音逐渐小下去，可是欧比旺没有为自己辩解什么，他转身离开。

可没走几步却听到身后门打开的声音，欧比旺惊讶地回头去看。

是贝鲁。

欧比旺看着她不放心地向家里的人交代了几句才转过身。欧比旺吃惊地微微睁大眼睛。

贝鲁怀里还抱着那个孩子。

他不知所措地站在原地，直到她抱着孩子走到他面前。早已不同于他上一次抱着这个孩子的时候，一年的时间已经让他长大了一些。

“卢克......”欧比旺的声音因为情绪的波动而有些颤抖，犹豫片刻后用及其轻柔的动作小心翼翼地掀开防风斗篷的一角，露出一张幼嫩的小脸来。

那双澄蓝透亮的眼睛好奇地看着欧比旺，嘴里攥着拇指还咿咿呀呀地发出声音。

“看来他喜欢你。”贝鲁笑着说。

欧比旺突然就觉得内心深处涌出清泉，湿润了他心脏的每一道沟壑，熄灭了穆斯塔法的火星，他突然就觉得这片炽热的沙漠不再煎熬。低下头掩饰眼底涌上的泪水，欧比旺对贝鲁说。

“我很抱歉那次的事。”

贝鲁的语气里没有生气，只是看着他，“我和欧文都吓坏了，想着这次可能没法再保护好卢克和我们的家，幸好有你救了我们。”

“可是欧文......”

“欧文觉得是你给卢克带来的这些祸事，他对你很愤怒。”

欧比旺点点头，他知道，他也很抱歉，因为他的到来已经给拉尔斯一家添了很多麻烦，甚至有时是杀身之祸。但这不全都是欧比旺的错，在这颗蛮荒的星球上无时无刻都有危险，但是不管麻烦是不是因自己而起，欧比旺觉得自己守在这儿总会帮助拉尔斯一家，他总会默默地守护卢克。

可是欧文没有这样想，欧文觉得这一切都是欧比旺带去的，他想让欧比旺离他们远远地，他只想让卢克隐姓埋名，作为一个普普通通的农民长大。

欧比旺希望欧文理解他，因为卢克现在是他最大的希望。同时欧比旺也不奢望欧文能理解他，因为欧文是卢克的叔叔。他们同样怀有私心。

欧比旺的眼神渐渐暗淡，可在这时他搭在斗篷边的手指却被一只小手握住。

惊讶地抬起头，他看见卢克握着他的手指咿咿呀呀地笑了起来。欧比旺觉得一股温暖的原力从他的指尖划过。

这个孩子......

欧比旺忍不住笑了起来，他的手指抬住卢克的小手，把自己的原力温柔地传递了过去。

原力的流动突然被贝鲁的惊呼打断了。

“欧比旺！快看，那是什么！”

他朝着贝鲁手指的方向看过去，心里猛地一惊。

“快带着卢克回去，把家门锁好谁都不要出来，我去看看。”

贝鲁点点头，连忙把放风斗篷盖了回去，卢克的手从欧比旺手指尖抽走，欧比旺的心也跟着抽动了一下。

欧比旺看着他们回到了家并确认拉尔斯农场周围安全之后便朝浓烟的防线飞奔了过去。

 

那是安纳金在的方向。

 

 

 

——————TBC——————

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

 

浓烟的痕迹越来越淡，这只有两种可能。争斗被平息了。争斗远离了。

但是欧比旺不安的直觉告诉他不会是第一种，沙丘那边传来尤皮哀嚎的声音，欧比旺不知道那头的情形，他也不敢开口喊男孩的名字，只能加快自己的脚步，直到爬上最后一座沙丘。

没有，什么都没有。没有敌人，也没有安纳金。

欧比旺觉得自己的额头突突直跳，他跑下来查看周围的痕迹。很明显这里刚刚发生过打斗，地上还有些血迹，已经浸进了沙子里，分辨不出是人的还是别的什么生物的。

欧比旺上前查看他们的尤皮，伤势不重但如果不及时止血可能会死，运载箱里的东西倒是一件没丢。显然对方就是冲着安纳金来的。

是之前安纳金得罪过的赫特集团的人。

欧比旺觉得自己的心就要跳到嗓子眼了，无论那些赏金猎人是来寻仇还是半路发现了他的身世，那个男孩现在都处于危险之中。

想到这里欧比旺一刻都待不下去了，他赶紧从运载箱里翻出一些能用的东西暂时替尤皮止住血，骑了上去环视一圈，最终在一个方向发现了还有些烟的痕迹，驱策着尤皮往那个方向赶去。

痕迹最终在一艘共和国战舰的残骸处消失了，欧比旺远远地就看见那里有艘坏掉的陆行艇，上面似乎没有人。

当赶到陆行艇面前时受伤的尤皮一头栽倒在了地上，欧比旺来不及看它的情况飞奔到陆行艇面前。

驾驶舱里很多东西都被打坏了，但是欧比旺还是一眼看见了一个被打开的锁拷和踩碎的通讯器。附近有两串脚印，一前一后地向残骸内延伸过去。这时欧比旺才算是松了口气，安纳金看上去还活着，而且对方只有一个人。

不做多想，赶紧从脚印消失的地方进入残骸里。船舱内很黑，几乎到了不见五指的地步，但显然在这样有赏金猎人存在的场合下掏出光剑不是件理智的事，所幸欧比旺对战舰内部如数家珍，根本不需要光亮也能在里面穿梭自如。

可也许是有些心急，脚步飞快地欧比旺竟没有察觉到脚下，在即将转过一个通道时险些被绊倒。

欧比旺飞快扶住舱壁站稳，静置片刻确认里面的人没有被刚刚的声响惊动才蹲下身来查看是什么东西。

“......”

欧比旺愣住了。那是一个白色的盔甲部件，熟悉的样式，熟悉的装涂，这是从哪里遗落下来的欧比旺再清楚不过。

跨过那件盔甲转过弯。

船舱的地上是克隆人士兵的尸体，在塔图因这样的气候下即使被封闭在船舱内也早已风化，附近还有更多的是机器人士兵的残骸，更加支离破碎，想必是被塔图因的一些居民爬进来拆了零件拿去卖了。

欧比旺站在这些残骸中突然产生一股巨大的悲伤。他怎么能忘，就在一年前他也曾站这里，站在舰桥上，手握光剑，背后是曾经可靠的克隆人士兵，他们一起作战一起赢下一次又一次艰苦的战役，可是为什么突然就......

手里紧紧握着光剑，欧比旺闭上眼睛，强迫自己把涌上来的情绪发泄在原力之中。

深深吸了一口气。他明白这些事都是过去式了，眼下最要紧的是找到安纳金。

就在这时，两串急促的脚步声从二层的远处传来，一前一后追得很紧。欧比旺握紧光剑朝那个方向追了过去。

可就在欧比旺转上二层的时候，远处的脚步身戛然而止，他感觉自己的心脏也跟着噔地跳了一下，稳了稳身形，欧比旺放轻脚步二层走去。

残骸的二层比一层又黑了许多，他小心翼翼地不让自己发出任何声响。

突然，黑暗之中伸出一只手一把抓住了欧比旺，随即他就被扯进了一间屋子里，手的主人飞快按住他打算挥出光剑的手。

“是我。”

那人紧贴着欧比旺地轻声解释道。

熟悉的声音让欧比旺放松了下来，可是那语调里隐约地断断续续的吸气声又让他绷紧了神经，“你哪里受伤了？”

“没什么大不了的，只是手臂被划伤了而已。”

房间里比外面更黑，欧比旺甚至看不见安纳金身上的情形，直到男孩子告诉他时他才察觉到有什么温热的液体顺着按着自己手臂的手流了下来。

“真的只是划伤而已。”

男孩在欧比旺开口前堵住了他的话，依着两人过分亲密的距离微微低下头，碰了碰欧比旺，“不要为我担心。”

男孩的话语里似乎有些高兴，也许是欧比旺刚刚的担忧让他心生出那小小的虚荣的得意。陌生的亲昵觉让欧比旺有些不自在，背靠着舱壁发现自己无路可退，男孩身上混杂着熟悉的味道，不是单纯的那股Alpha的信息素气味，而是混杂着在和自己暂时结合后的气味，暂时标记只会让这样的味道存在很短的时间，但是这样近的距离很容易又让欧比旺想起昨夜发生的一切。

那只带血的手突然滑下来想去握欧比旺的，欧比旺察觉到，飞快抽走了手，他听到男孩有些失落的小声叹气，不自在地清了清嗓，“跟好我，我们悄悄出去。”

“不行，”安纳金急忙拖住正要往外走欧比旺，欧比旺有些疑惑，只听男孩有些心虚地说，“那个赏金猎人......他看到我的脸了。”

“什么？”

一个赏金猎人看到了安纳金的克隆体的脸。

这是欧比旺想到最糟糕的状况。

“他应该一开始只是想把我抓走交给赫特集团，但是我的兜帽被弄掉了，那人一眼就认出了我——我的脸，他突然兴奋地大喊起来，说他改主意了，把我交给帝国能赚更多的钱。我猜这也许是因为你说的，我的本体是一个绝地将军的原因。他把我打伤以后就绑到了陆行艇上，边开边想通知他的同伴，然后我把他的通讯器踢坏了，我们再陆行艇上打了起来，最后我看到经过的这个地方，就跳下陆行艇躲了进来。”安纳金解释的声音越来越小，他这下是真的有些心虚了。

事情变得麻烦了。欧比旺陷入沉思，他本想趁那个赏金猎人没有抓住这个克隆男孩前带着他躲起来，可是现在他却被人认了出来，这件事一旦被其他人知道，后果将比惹怒赫特人严重得多。

好在那个赏金猎人的通讯器已经坏了，欧比旺不知道他还有没有其他办法通知他的同伴，但现在最重要的是解决掉这个赏金猎人。

克隆男孩还在他身后等他的回话，欧比旺想了想，把男孩推了出去。

“？！”

接着过道上仅有的一点光亮，欧比旺看清了克隆男孩脸上的惊讶和疑惑，心下不禁感叹不管再怎么像，那份相处13年的默契终究还是不一样的。

“往外走。”

“为什......”安纳金问道一半终于反应了过来，闭上嘴飞快往战舰的破损口跑去，欧比旺站在原地没有动，观察着漆黑的舰舱。

安纳金的动作幅度不算很大，甚至还称得上非常谨慎小心。欧比旺看到他的动作心下却很满意，虽然这孩子和自己没有什么默契，至少还是非常聪明的。

 

安纳金心中有些紧张，他不是没有过这样逃命的经历，但是他是第一次体会到有个人在身后保护他的感觉，这一年以来他都是独身一人，莫名其妙被克隆出来，莫名其妙被追杀，又莫名其妙地活到此时。而现在，有个知道他身世的人突然就出现在他的面前。安全。自由。保护。他在三年的生命中从没有体会过的事情，这个叫欧比旺的人全都给了他。

安纳金行走在黑暗之中，他知道有一个赏金猎人正拿枪指着他，也许正瞄准他的手臂，也许正瞄准他的腿，盘算着把他卖给帝国。可安纳金并不为他接下来的命运担忧，因为他知道欧比旺正在他身后的某处保护着他。

“躲开！”

身后的喊声和枪声同时响起，但安纳金的身形已经下意识提前离开了原本的位置，等他回过神才发现，原本站的地方已经被爆能枪射穿了。

随着一声巨大的响动，等安纳金再抬起头时，那个赏金猎人已经被摔倒下层的杂物堆里，被压得爬都爬不起来。

“怎，怎么回事？！”

“一个赏金猎人居然察觉不到这战舰里还有另一个人，看来你的职业生涯很失败吧。”欧比旺从阴影中走了出来。

“绝地......”那人在被原力控制的杂物堆里挣扎着，当他看到欧比旺的脸时惊讶得差点说不出话，“.......肯诺比？！”

“看来你知道我，那就不用我自我介绍了。”欧比旺已经做好不让他带着今天的记忆离开的打算，认不认得出自己也没有什么关系，下一步只要知道这个人是否还通过别的什么手段把安纳金的事情告诉了他的同伴就行。

“天行者，肯诺比，共和国时期鼎鼎大名的两个绝地将军，居然落魄到躲在这种荒漠之中。”那人发出令人不爽的哂笑。

“你该搞清楚现在的状况，被打得起不来的人是你又不是我们。”克隆男孩走上前拍了拍压在那人身上的重物，“说吧，还有谁知道我们的事。”

赏金猎人没有回答，眯起他虫类的眼睛透过头盔细细地打量了下眼前年轻的前绝地将军，这个天行者似乎有哪里不同，“我有些好奇，有传言说天行者已经在帝国的肃清中身亡，为什么你还会站在这里？”

克隆男孩眨了眨眼，自己的身世他也是才听说，这种问题的答案他还没编好呢。

“你真的以为说废话就能帮你拖延时间吗，”欧比旺掏出自己的光剑扔给安纳金，男孩心领神会地打开，离子光刃在赏金猎人耳边滋滋作响，“你最好快点交代，不然我们可以给你展示下以前我们曾经是怎么打仗的。”

“哇哦悠着点，这可不是好玩的。至于有没有同伴嘛......肯诺比'大师'，你知不知道自己现在非常值钱？”

欧比旺微微皱起眉。

“听说帝国里的某个人一直在找你，为了找你他已经杀了不少绝地，你说如果我把你交给帝国应该能赚不少钱吧。”

舰舱的阴影让欧比旺喉头的动作不是那么明显，他尽量让自己显得镇定些。他说得那个人是谁欧比旺不想问，他也不用问。

“'杀了不少绝地'是什么意思？”

“原来你还不知道，那位皇帝的新宠达斯维达大人一心追杀欧比旺·肯诺比这是很多人都知道的事，据说有些绝地为了杀了他还故意放出你的消息引他出现，结果全都被杀了。这都是因为你啊，肯诺比'大师'。”

握着光剑的手没有了之前的坚定，赏金猎人的话在欧比旺脑子里嗡嗡作响。达斯维达屠杀了绝地。 ** _这全是因为你。_**

因为自己没有忍心痛下杀手，因为自己让他活了下来，自己的同伴们被他杀害，而自己什么都不能做，只能在这片沙漠里独自忍受到最后。

这究竟是谁的错......

“欧比旺小心！”

光剑什么时候被抢走的欧比旺都没有意识到，等回过神时一道蓝色的离子剑刃突然从他耳边呼啸而过，伴随着身后的落地声和机械烧焦的味道欧比旺才发现安纳金手里握着自己的光剑。

“早猜到你要使什么阴招。”安纳金一脚踩烂落下来的机器人，踩坏后才看见里面藏的针和药水，安纳金不知道那是什么，不过看着赏金猎人一副想把他们活捉的样子，估计也是什么昏迷针剂之类的。

那个赏金猎人见自己最后留的一手暴露了，终于自暴自弃地耸了耸肩，“差点就得手了不是吗。”

安纳金这才想起来去看欧比旺的情况，“你没受伤吧？”

欧比旺此时已经恢复了神智，刚刚差一点心态动摇中了这个赏金猎人的招。他躲开安纳金伸过来想碰他的手，把光剑拿了回来，然后飞快用控心术让赏金猎人忘了见过他们的事情，看这个样子，他不会再来什么同伴了。

他处理好昏过去的赏金猎人，回头看向正蹲在地上查看那个机器人的克隆男孩。现在只有一件事让欧比旺心中隐隐担忧起来。

如果欧比旺没有看错的话，刚刚他挥起光剑的样子。

那是安纳金用的剑式。

 

 

 

 

 

歼星舰。

 

“......陛下请您通话，”

一位帝国军官正战战兢兢地站在一旁，克制着自己的恐惧和颤抖，把接到的信息告诉眼前的人。

一具没有了呼吸的尸体落在他面前，那是他的上司，准确地来说已经是前上司了，他不知道接下来哪个倒霉蛋会接手上司的工作，但愿不要是自己。要知道一年前被召进帝国军的时候他可不是这么想的，谁不想手握重权指挥舰队呢，可这想法却被这个突然出现在皇帝身边的人打破了。

西斯。

他是这么听说的。没人知道这人是谁，长什么样子，他从来只穿着一身漆黑的盔甲，带着那把猩红的光剑，还有那令人恐惧的力量，这人突然间便出现在皇帝身边，地位极高，起初有很多人都不服气，但是但凡挑衅过他的人，无一例外都成了尸体，后来就没几个人有胆子再在这位西斯大人手下做事了。

胆小的军官低着头，看到那双黑色的靴子转了过来。

“维达大人......”

“知道了，”沉重的呼吸声透过头盔传了出来，在黑色披风路过他的时候他听到西斯又丢下一句话，“把这里处理干净。”

 

 

“师父，你有事找我？”

维达半跪在一个巨大的全息影像前，恭敬地说着，影响里是皇帝帕尔帕廷那满是褶皱的脸。

“是的，我的徒弟，我将有一项秘密任务要交给你。”

“好的师父。”

“但是你不能问任何事，只要按照我说的去做。”

黑色盔甲下的人沉默了一瞬，呼吸器的声音依旧毫无起伏，“......明白。”

皇帝发出了满意的笑声，听起来令人毛骨悚然。

“那么维达勋爵，请回科洛桑来吧。”

 

 

 

 

———————TBC———————

 

 

 


End file.
